Rose Thorns
by Calencoireiel
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Sarah and Jareth meet up again because Jareth still has feelings for her and he needs her help. Sarah goes back to meet new and old friends and learn about herself. Trouble is brewing in the other kingdoms and Sarah must help Jareth.
1. Prologue

AN: _Italics_ indicate emphasis on one word, thoughts, or, occasionally, flaskbacks.  
Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters, sadly. I am not making any money off of this.

_Note: This is the revised version. I finished this fic in August of 2003 (Wow, LONG time ago) after working on it for over a year. Since I feel that I am a better writer now than I was, I had to go back and change a few things including a large plot element. I hope you enjoy it. I feel that it is much improved from the original, though not great yet. Maybe one day. All of the other notes you see where from the original posting. Thank you for reading._

Prologue

Sarah flopped down on her bed. She was in her old room, at home. Tired as she was, she was tempted to sleep in her blue jeans and loose white shirt.

It had been five years since her experience with Jareth, the Goblin King, in the Underground. Sarah had grown up since then and was facing the adult world. It wasn't all she thought and hoped it would be, and her college courses were anything but easy. Life was hard. She was struggling in her acting classes, though she worked so hard at it. No matter how many times she called or wrote to her mother for advice, all she heard back was "Work hard, good luck and I will be busy for such amount of time." She felt as if her dreams of becoming an actress were hopeless.

New York City wasn't an easy thing to deal with either, people always crowding everywhere, nowhere to go for peace and quiet. She didn't have friends, save Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, who she did see on occasion. Those visits were few and far between anymore, due to her roommate, Beth. She got along with Beth fine, but they didn't share any interests. _How much do I know about Beth anyway?_ Sarah didn't date, or get out much. It was hard to tell if more people avoided Sarah, or if Sarah avoided more people. It was just as well, really, because Sarah found them immature and unexciting. She was uninterested in her peers, for some reason. This had the unfortunate affect of making her very lonely. To put it short, Sarah was miserable.

But now that she was home, with her father, stepmother, and Toby, she was much happier. Even though she was only staying for the first week of summer, before going back to her New York apartment.

_Things will get better,_ Sarah thought to herself as she changed into her nightgown, tossing her day clothes carelessly on the floor. _And how many times have I told myself that in the past two years?_ It had all seemed to go downhill at a sickeningly fast pace since she left home.

"Oh, it's not-" she clamped her mouth shut, shocked. She had almost said that line, the line she had not dared to utter for five years.

Sarah shook her head and switched off the light. As soon as she lay down, she was asleep.

The owl that perched on the tree right outside Sarah's window watched and listened. She almost said that famous line of hers, famous as of five years ago. But it was because of _him_ that she had cut herself off before she uttered another word. _You never had to be so miserable,_ the owl thought to himself. _If only you had not rejected my offer, rejected me, you could have had everything that you want. Since I am generous, I shall pay you a visit soon, dear Sarah._ He blinked and flew off into the night.


	2. Chapter One: Back to the Underground

AN: OK, I know the story is kind of cheesy, and slow moving. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter! R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, etc. I wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter One: Back to the Underground

Sarah turned off her car and got out, grabbing the duffel bag containing her clothing and necessities. It was late, and she was back at the apartment she shared with Beth. She knew she shouldn't feel so discouraged, but she couldn't help but feel that moving out of her parents' house was her first mistake in a long line. She climbed the stairs to her apartment and unlocked the door.

She entered very quietly without turning on any lights, knowing that any little light or noise inside the apartment would have Beth up and running around in no time. Once, Sarah had had a nightmare and fell out of bed, landing with a soft thump. Though she had not made any other sound, Beth heard that small 'thump' through both of their closed doors and across the hall. Sarah smiled remembering how she had charged into her bedroom to make sure everything was all right.

So as not to wake Beth, she walked quietly over to a small lamp and turned it on. Nothing happened. She tried flipping the switch a few times, with no result.

_Great, now I have to find a light bulb for this thing._ Sarah sighed.

"_Sarah" _

Sarah jumped and spun around to scan the room, her eyes still trying to adjust to the dark. Seeing no one, she realized that she had not really _heard_ the voice, it was in her mind. Goosebumps prickled along her skin. She shuddered. That voice was familiar, too familiar. She scanned the room again. Her eyes were drawn to the glass door that led to the small balcony. There, perched on the balcony railing, a white barn owl.

As she watched, the owl batted its wings and began to fly at the window. Just as it was about to smash into the glass, it passed through the door to land on the floor in a flurry of glitter.

_Strange, last time he conjured up some wind to blow the window open._ The thought seemed to come from a long way off to penetrate her numb mind.

Slowly, the owl transformed into a man. He looked just as he had when she first saw him. His long, blond hair and dark blue cape blowing about in a breeze Sarah couldn't feel.

Sarah watched, backing up against the front door. He was just as arrogant looking as she remembered. And just as handsome, too. Before she could question her meandering memories, the man now standing in her living room took a few steps forward.

"Hello Sarah," he said in his accented voice, taking another deliberate step towards her.

"Jareth. What do you want?" Sarah whispered, wondering distantly where Beth was. She would've been in here by now.

Jareth did not answer right away. He stood, studying her with his intense, mismatched eyes. As if he liked what he saw, he grinned devilishly at her.

"Now, is that the way you greet me after not seeing me for so long?" Jareth said, amused.

Sarah scoffed. He walked three steps closer and Sarah clenched her fists at her side. He was within arm's reach now.

Jareth could sense her fear and anger towards him. Fear he could understand; he was frightening. But anger? Had he not given her all that she wanted? Adventure, challenges, the experience she always dreamed of? He stopped moving forward, he could reach out and touch her now.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, choosing to ignore his statement. "Well, what do you want?" she said, sounding braver than she felt. Her knees felt shaky and her stomach felt as if it was falling down, but she struggled not to let it show.

"Oh, now what makes you think that I want something?" asked the Goblin King in a falsely innocent tone.

"Well, you didn't come by for a cup of tea," Sarah muttered bitterly.

Jareth frowned. "Do you _really_ want to know why I am here?"

Sarah shook her head. "I defeated you, remember? 'You have no power over me'?" she said quietly, surprised at how long ago and far away that line seemed.

"And perhaps I didn't," he said, almost to himself. Then, "Sarah, this isn't a game anymore."

"A _game_?" Sarah said, voice rising along with her anger. She glared daggers at him, fear forgotten. "You took my little brother, tormented and mocked me, played with my mind and my dreams, put me through ten hours of hell, and call it a _game_!"

His eyes narrowed, his own anger coming forth. He struggled to keep his composure. "You wished the child away, starting it all, and dare to blame _me_? I gave you everything you asked for!"

"I was acting out a story! It was a gameand I was young! I didn't know what would happen!"

Jareth stopped and took this in and thought about it. So that's why she was so angry. Yes, she wanted adventure, but he had hit too close to home. It had turned into a nearly life or death situation for her, even if it was what she dreamed.

His face softened a bit. Sarah's fear replaced the anger she had just let off. What would he do now? Despite her fear, she felt relieved to let those feelings towards him out.

_This might not be good..._ She steeled herself for whatever may happen.

He surprised her when he didn't continue the argument and said instead, "You don't have to have such a miserable life." He summoned up a crystal ball, idly rolling it across his hands and arms, making Sarah remember. _'It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way, look into it, it will show you your dreams...'_.

"I am here to bring you back to my kingdom. You could have the life you always dreamed of."

Sarah just looked at him with wide eyes. _He has some nerve! What is he plotting this time? What will happen if I come, if I don't? If I do?_

As if reading her thoughts, Jareth added, "Of course, you would come to live in my castle. For a week of your time, and if you choose, you can come back or stay."

"And if I don't go with you?" Sarah asked quietly.

"I'm afraid you do not have a choice. But," he added, quite seriously, pointing at her. "If you do not stay with me, I will never offer you your dreams again."

_Pity, never see Jareth again?_ she thought, sarcastically. _Did I just use that word?_ She shivered. _Damn him._

Jareth watched the thoughts play across her face, wondering if the thought of never seeing him again pained her at all. She finally sighed and met his eyes. He grinned at her and held his hand to her. She looked at it and back into his eyes, and without knowing why, she reached for his hand.

The next thing Sarah knew, she was in the Underground. She found herself in a room, inside the castle, with Jareth beside her. Sarah suspected the room they were standing in would be hers for the next week.

"We are here. Someone will be back here in a few moments to make sure you have everything that you need," Jareth said, dropping her hand. He looked at her and seemed to hesitate before disappearing. Sarah watched where he had been standing, half expecting him to reappear.

When she saw that he was not returning right away, she looked around her room. She opened the nearest door, she found a cold stone hallway lined with a long red rug down the middle and many other closed wooden doors. She closed the heavy door again and turned around. On the wall opposite the door at her back there was a good-sized, white canopy bed against the wall. A wooden wardrobe stood in a corner and a matching vanity was on the wall opposite it. Intricately woven rugs were scattered about the floor and there was a small fireplace on the wall to her left. A plush blue chair was even placed before it. Sarah saw another door to her right and opened it to reveal a bathroom. The room was tiled with a large tub, a sink imbedded into a washstand, towels and a privy of sorts that flushed its contents to a different, unknown place. On the counters around the wash basin were other bottles and oddities she took for toiletries. She closed the bathroom door and explored her bedroom more thoroughly.

The rooms were lovely, and had everything she needed and more. Even the wardrobe was full of beautiful medieval type dresses. The vanity contained many sorts of jars containing lotion and make-ups. She felt very pampered and mildly uneasy about having such nice things readily available for her personal use. _I could get used to this easily,_ Sarah thought as she changed into a long, silky, white nightgown. She sat down at the vanity to brush her long, dark brown hair and wait for the maid or servant that was supposed to meet her.

Jareth draped himself over his throne and summoned one of his goblins. "Fetch Ada, tell her I wish to speak with her right away," he ordered and the goblin scurried off to do as he was bid.

Within moments, a young elfin maid walked into the room and curtsied saying, "Your Highness wished to see me?" Ada was shorter than most elves, but she was a good worker, the best worker. Her light brown hair reached the middle of her back and was tied back with a strip of cloth. She wore a simple maid's dress of a fawn color and a white apron, and she was surprisingly clean considering the filthiness of many of the goblins. She looked up at Jareth expectantly with her very pale purple eyes.

"Yes," Jareth started looking down at her. He softened slightly, and some of his arrogant air vanished. "I know you are busy, tending the Princess, but I have an important favor to ask of you." He paused for effect, but didn't miss Ada rolling her eyes. He almost grinned, but stopped himself. She was getting to know him too well. "I would like you to wait on my special guest, Lady Sarah." Ada raised her eyebrows as a silent question. Jareth frowned at her expression. "You are the only one I can trust with her. Even if you do not really work for me, I would appreciate this favor. It doesn't seem that you have anything better to do with your time anyway."

_This lady must be important,_ Ada thought, though, she was flattered that the Goblin King thought so highly of her. _Or perhaps..._ Ada looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes, searching for his emotions. She smiled. "If it pleases M'Lord, I shall serve her."

"So formal!" Jareth said in false shock, but without smiling. He raised his hand and dismissed her with a shooing motion.

Ada grinned at him, eyes laughing. With a curtsy, she left him shaking his head.

Sarah put down her brush and got up to answer the knock at her door. When she opened it she saw a small, young elfin woman in maid's clothing. Her light brown hair was pulled away from her face and tied with a strip of cloth and her pale purple eyes flashed.

The elfin woman smiled and dipped a small curtsy. "M'Lady Sarah. I am Ada and I will be attending to you."

"Ada," Sarah said with a friendly smile. "Please, just call me 'Sarah'."

Ada nodded, a grin in her eyes. "Will you be needing anything tonight?"

"Oh, no, thank you."

Ada nodded again. "Let me know if you do. I will be around, probably attending to my mistress, but just ask someone, they'll know where to find me and fetch me to you."

"Your mistress?" Sarah asked, slightly confused. _Of course, Jareth must have _someone_ respectable in this castle, someone who has a personal maid._

"Why, yes. Princess Jemima. She is," Ada struggled with her words, frowning, "staying for a while. I do not really work for His Majesty, the Goblin King, but I was asked to serve you, as a personal favor."

"Oh," Sarah replied dumbly. She was still confused, and she couldn't help but notice the sinking feeling inside. _A princess just happens to be visiting Jareth this week._ She sighed. "Thank you, Ada."

"Of course," Ada said, dipping a curtsy before leaving. She shut the door behind her and started towards her mistress's chambers. She had seen the look that crossed over Lady Sarah's face when she mentioned the Princess. Sadness was it? Disappointment? Ada shook it off as she opened the door to the Princess' rooms.

Sarah awoke when the sun shone through her window and across her bed. At first, she didn't know where she was—she saw nothing immediately familiar. Memory soon returned. She scowled and got out of bed. She felt the soft carpets under her bare feet as she put her arms over her head and stretched. As she started to make her bed, there came a knock from her door and Ada looked in.

"Lady Sarah. What are you doing?" Ada smiled and went to the other side and helped Sarah straighten soft sheets, pillows, and her down comforter.

"Good morning, Ada." Sarah smiled. _At least there is one friendly face around here that I won't mind seeing._

"Good morning." Ada replied as they finished putting the bed to rights. "I will now go and prepare your bath," Ada replied and walked into the bathroom.

Sarah walked to the vanity and brushed out her hair. Then she went to pick out a dress from the wardrobe. She finally decided on a burgundy colored one with beautiful black embroidery at the hem, the end of the flared sleeves and the low neckline. She laid it down on her bed just as Ada walked back in.

"Your bath awaits. I see you have picked out a dress for the day," Ada said walking towards her. She looked at the dress and nodded in approval. Sarah smiled and went to take her bath.

After she had finished her bath, Sarah walked into her room wrapped in a large towel. She found that Ada had found some black moccasin-like shoes that went well with the dress and was laying out earrings and a necklace that would match perfectly.

"Thank you, Ada!" Sarah said with pleasure.

Ada's eyes lit up in a smile. "His Highness wishes for you to join him for breakfast this morning, so get ready." Then she went to clean up the bathroom while Sarah got dressed.

When she came back into the room, she found Sarah sitting at her vanity, running a brush through her wet hair. Ada walked over and took the brush from her and started brushing Sarah's hair herself.

"You don't have to-" Sarah stopped as she saw that her hair was drying under Ada's strokes. She looked wide-eyed at Ada's reflection in the mirror before her. Ada chuckled softly and started to weave matching burgundy ribbons through Sarah's dark hair. "A bit of my own magic," she said softly with a smile.

"Wow!" Sarah exclaimed quietly.

"Stand up now, let me look at you."

Sarah obeyed, looking from Ada back to her reflection. The dress looked stunning on her and it accented her pale complexion.

"Sarah, you look marvelous!"

"You think so?" asked Sarah, blushing slightly and turning back to look at herself in the mirror again.

"Would I say so if you looked otherwise?" Sarah just looked at Ada, who grinned.

After a moment, Sarah asked a touch nervously, "Will I get to meet the Princess?"

"Yes, but not until mid-day meal. She likes to sleep in when she can. I can hardly blame her, after she stays awake to all hours of the night reading."

Sarah nodded. "Why are you two here anyway?" Then she blushed, not wishing to sound impertinent. Ada didn't seem to notice, she was frowning in thought.

"I am not quite sure how it all began really. It has something to do with Prince Xavier, I believe."

"Prince Xavier?"

"Yes, he is the ruler of Rose City, one of the Three Elven Kingdoms. His Kingdom is known by some as the Dark Kingdom. He wished to marry Princess Jemima of Sunset Kingdom, but alas, she is betrothed to Prince Kamal of Crystal City," Ada explained. Sarah nodded and Ada continued. "Anyway, His Highness the Goblin King came and brought us here."

Sarah frowned at this. _Why in heaven's name would he kidnap someone? And an elfin princess at that!_ However, she was slightly glad that the situation wasn't what she made it out to be. She told herself that this was not what caused her mood to be lighter.

Ada saw her frown and instantly said, "Oh, but he doesn't treat us badly at all! He even gave the Princess her own suite of rooms to stay in. Of course, we aren't allowed to leave the castle grounds. I must say, Princess Jemima seems to be enjoying the break from her duties. Though, I know she is missing her parents, King Orson and Queen Selena and her brother Donovan. And, of course, Lord Kamal and his father, Old King Adiar."

Sarah nodded and after a while asked, "Will Jareth let you go back?"

"He has promised that we shall return, he just wanted to make a point to Lord Xavier I think."

There were many moments of silence before Ada broke it. "And why are you here Lady Sarah?"

Sarah frowned. "I'm not sure. Jareth left me no choice but to come with him." She shook her head.

"He has not kidnapped you, has he?" Ada asked, violet eyes sharp as they looked at her.

"No, not really." Sarah sighed. "Five years ago, I was acting out a story with my baby brother, Toby, and I wished him away to the goblins. At the time, I think I almost meant it." Ada's eyes widened. Sarah smiled at her and continued. "Jareth made me solve the Labyrinth in order to save him, and I did. I think I hated it then. Now that I look back and now that everything is OK, it was quite magical. And if pressed, I would probably say that I learned more about life and about myself. I would never tell him that."

"So, you are _that_ one, the only one to have ever solved his Labyrinth!" Ada exclaimed in quiet awe.

Sarah frowned. "The _only_ one?" _Is this why he brought me back? Revenge maybe? No, he can't be that cruel, or else he would have put me in an oubliette, not a nice room. Then why am I here?_

Ada stood in silence for a while and watched thoughts play across Sarah's face. She finally came out of her trance and said, "How long is he keeping you here?"

"A week of my time, unless I decide to stay with- stay here." Now she was confused, had he not said "If you do not stay with _me_..."

Ada nodded and replied, "That will be about a month of our time, assuming Jareth doesn't start playing too much with it. Time that is. Now, why don't we get you down to breakfast, His Highness is surely waiting."

Alright, I should probably say that the elves in my story are not short, knome-like creatures. They are more like humans, but have some special powers. Their eyes tend to be different as well. Anyway, back to the point, I realize that my elves seem similar to the elves in Lord of the Rings. They are not meant to be. I started this fanfiction before I had read, seen, or was even interested in LotR. In fact, I was almost done with the third chapter before I saw the first movie and fell in love with it (especially the elves). So, I'm just letting you know, I'm not stealing ideas. And for the record, LotR doesn't belong to me either.


	3. Chapter Two: An Elfish Princess

Hello! Thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy! I know, my story moves slowly -_-;; and I'm sorry for mistakes, etc. I've tried to fix some of the weird things, but I don't know how well I succeeded.

I don't think there is anything else I need to say, so I hope you like chapter two! Comments/suggestions/whatever always welcome! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, any characters, etc. (sigh) but I do own the ones I created, so please do not use them without permission. Thank you!

Chapter Two: An Elfish Princess

Ada walked in before Sarah and announced, "Lady Sarah." Then she curtsied and left, giving Sarah's arm a pat as she went by.

When Sarah walked in, she was met by none other than the Goblin King. He picked up her hand in his and raised it to his lips, not taking his eyes from hers. Sarah blushed in return. His gloved hand was comfortingly cool in her hand and his lips soft.

Jareth observed Sarah for a moment. The dress looked absolutely beautiful on her. _Not that she is not beautiful otherwise._ He had to keep himself from smiling at her.

While Jareth quickly looked her over, she returned the favor. He looked wonderful, just as he always did. He wore black tights, boots, and gloves. His usual white poet's shirt had a dark red vest over it with dark red embroidery. A matching cape was fastened at his shoulders with gold broaches. The design etched into the broaches was the same sickle shape as the pendent around his neck.

Jareth offered Sarah his arm. Sarah looked from the offered arm to his face, eyes curios. Jareth gave the tiniest of smiles, but she still hesitated. _He's supposed to do this to any lady guest, right? I'm sure he does it for this Princess Jemima too._ That thought saddened her slightly. Determined, she shook it off. She met his eyes and slowly put her arm in his, and his smile got just the tiniest bit bigger. He led her to the table and held out her chair for her.

Sarah ate little and sat pushing her food around her plate with her fork, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Is it not to your liking?" Jareth asked, watching her.

Sarah looked up at him, as if she hadn't known that he was there. He hadn't talked to her at all before now. She quickly recovered and answered, "It's fine, I'm just not very hungry right now." She looked back down at her plate.

Jareth frowned. "There is something bothering you, might as well be out with it."

Sarah sighed, wondering if she should voice her thoughts to the man before her. _What could it hurt?_

"The Princess. I don't understand why you would kidnap her," Sarah started, not looking up. Jareth's frown deepened. Perhaps he should not have been so quick to trust Ada.

"And I," Sarah looked up at him. "I'm not really sure why _I'm_ here either. Why am I here Jareth?" She asked, almost to herself, not really expecting an answer. "May I be excused?" She didn't wait for an answer, she simply got up and left.

"Ada, come here," Jareth said, sternly to the maid at the door. She walked to him and curtsied.

"Your Highness?"

"Ada, you talk much too much," Jareth said, looking down at her, but he wasn't really as mad as he sounded. Ada frowned at him as if he were a child.

"Do not look at me like that, Ada. You told Sarah about the Princess' so called 'kidnapping' and I believe she is starting to think that she was kidnapped also."

"Well Jareth, you did kidnap Lady Jemima. And the way it sounds to me, you kidnapped Lady Sarah also."

Now he was getting frustrated. "I only took the Princess to teach Xavier a lesson. Other reasons I may have for doing so are not really your concern. I did not capture Sarah."

"By not giving her a choice? Sounds like a kidnapping to me, it is just that you told her you were going to!"

"Now listen," Jareth's voice was dangerously low. "I would never kidnap Sarah without need and I would never wish harm upon her."

Ada quieted down and chose to ignore his almost confession. "What are you really trying to say, Jareth?"

She knew him too well. "You want to know?" he hissed. "Perhaps she is important. Perhaps she is important to me. She changed after solving the Labyrinth and the Labyrinth changed with her. I need her here. Satisfied?" he instantly regretted not thinking it through before he spoke. He sighed and sat in his throne. "Perhaps I went about it all the wrong way," he said quietly.

Ada was shocked, but she managed to walk up and stand beside his throne.

Jareth rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "What do you think?"

"Think of what, Highness?"

"Everything. Sarah." He sat up straighter. "You talk to her? What does she think of this place, what did she say?"

Ada bit back a smile. "So many questions! Perhaps you did go about it the wrong way. Maybe you should be honest with her." He raised his arched eyebrows at her and she shrugged. "Sarah seems," she paused, looking for words to describe her. "Different. She's kind and gentle and yet, she still seems like a young girl. She said that this place was magical, as I recall." Ada looked at Jareth side-long. Jareth himself was listening intently, but trying not to look it. That made her smile.

Jareth felt better when he saw Ada grin. He nodded to her. "You may go, Ada. Do not tell her of our conversation."

That was as much thanks as she was going to get from him and it would be coupled a dismissal. _We will just have to work on that._

Ada found Sarah in her room, looking out her window over the Labyrinth.

"How are you doing, Sarah?" Ada asked quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay," Sarah said softly, not looking at Ada. "It's so beautiful when you look at it like this."

"The Labyrinth? Yes, quite. Though, I don't know how you managed to get through it all." She shook her head and walked over to stand beside Sarah.

"Why am I here, Ada?" she whispered. "He can't want revenge, he probably would have come before this, and if so, I would more likely than not, be in an oubliette." She sighed. "I'm so confused."

"My Lady?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I just want to know why I am here, why now. It doesn't really make sense unless..." her voice trailed off and she shook her head.

"Unless what, dear?"

"I don't know." Sarah finally looked at Ada and smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining."

"You have every right to complain, Sarah. Tell me, what do you think of this place?" Ada motioned all around her, including the window.

Sarah glanced out over the Labyrinth again, her eyes almost dreamy. "Oh, it's beautiful, and so magical. Now that I'm not here trying to rescue anyone, I can really appreciate it." A wistful sigh escaped her lips.

There was a moment of silence. "Forgive me for asking, Lady Sarah, but what do you think of," Ada paused and Sarah looked at her. "What do you think of the King?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "I'm angry with him We began as enemies, and I have a difficult time figuring out if he still is or not."

"Really?" Ada asked, shocked.

Sarah frowned, thoughtfully. "No," she whispered, then quickly, "I mean, of course I'm a little angry, who wouldn't be? But, oh, I don't know. He has me all mixed up."

"He clouds everyone's thoughts a bit, my Lady. I do not think he wants to be understood by anyone."

_I'm guessing he does the same clouding trick for one's emotions._ The way he looked into her eyes and kissed her hand was so different from the way she had first seen him. He was acting like a, well, like a gentleman. Something occurred to her. "You aren't doing this so you can report it back to him, are you?"

"I would never think of it!" Ada assured her. After what was being said here, she wouldn't go and tell him everything, King or not!

"I'm sorry, Ada. I didn't mean it, it's just, I don't know who I can trust, but I think I can trust you anyhow. Thanks for everything."

"Sarah, you need not apologize, I don't blame you at all. If you will excuse me, I must go tend to Lady Jemima. What do you plan to do this morning?"

"I think I'll explore a bit around the castle, but I won't go too far. If I have to stay here, I mind as well find something to entertain myself."

Ada nodded. "I will come back here for you at mid-day," and with a curtsy, she let herself out.

Jareth didn't need Ada to relay her conversation with Sarah to him, he was watching the whole conversation in a crystal ball balanced easily on his finger tips. With a smile, he popped the crystal as if it were a soap bubble and got up out of his throne. _So, Sarah is going for a walk? I should go and make sure she doesn't get lost,_ he thought with an inward chuckle.

Sarah walked out and closed her door behind her. She turned to face the hall and started to make her way through the winding corridors, lost in thought and barely registering what she passed. She opened doors and peeked through, finding mostly guest quarters and small studies. After following some unfamiliar stairs up and down and around, she found kitchens and lesser dining halls. By the time she was discovering a small ballroom and a nearby broom closet, she was hopelessly lost.

As she tried to find her way back, her thoughts drifted towards home. Did anyone know that she was gone? Beth must know; Sarah was supposed to have been back at their apartment. Maybe Jareth figured something out, a note saying she went back home, a phone message. Who could say? And her parents, she guessed, thought that she was back at her apartment.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Jareth until she almost ran into him.

"You should not wander around my castle, you may get lost," he said with a smirk as she glared up at him. He looked straight into her green-gray eyes until she looked away. It was so hard to stay mad at him when he looked at her that way.

"What is it Jareth?"

"You are lost."

"So?"

"So I have come to show you back."

"If I solved your precious Labyrinth, I think I can manage your castle." Her tone bit into his pride, but he pushed it away.

"There is also a room that may be of interest to you," he replied as though she had said nothing.

He turned and started walking down the hall. Since Sarah had no choice and nothing better to do, she followed him. He led her down winding corridors: a left turn here, rights turn there; up a set of stairs.

Jareth stopped and opened a door to his left and let Sarah walk in. She gasped at what she saw. It was a huge room, full of bookshelves that were brimming with books. There were a few small desks and fireplaces, along the walls with comfortable chairs to sit in to read. To her right long doors opened to what could only be a balcony. She could not even see the back wall due to the free-standing bookshelves covering most of the floor space. _I certainly wouldn't mind being lost in here! I could spend _weeks_ here!_ She inhaled the musty smell of old books and smiled.

She turned back to Jareth. "It's amazing! I didn't know you had such a large library. But, why are you showing this to me?"

Jareth shrugged. "You may come here anytime you like, but now I will escort you back to your room. Mid-day meal will be served shortly. Any of my servants or even Ada can show you the way back here later."

With that, he turned and started walking down the hall again. Sarah hesitated, looking around at all the books... She mentally kicked herself and caught up with Jareth. _I must have spent a long time wandering! It seems that breakfast ended only moments ago!_

They walked in silence all the way to Sarah's door, and then Jareth turned to her. "Next time you go walking, take someone with you," he said. Then with a mocking grin he added, "Loosing my special guest would not be acceptable."

Sarah frowned at him but then he stepped closer, the grin wiped off his face. "Sarah," he said quietly, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he lifted her chin with his gloved finger and softly, slowly, pressed his lips to hers.

Sarah was shocked, more shocked than she'd ever been. Her hands went to rest on his chest, and she wasn't sure whether she should push him away or pull him closer. Just as she was deciding that she probably ought to push him away, he ended the kiss and pulled away. She looked up at him, her face frozen in that surprised expression. He nodded to her and disappeared.

Sarah walked into her room, dazed, and leaned against her closed door, putting her fingers to her lips. What was he doing? _He's must be playing at something,_ she thought, but her heart wasn't in it.

Just then Ada walked out of the bathroom. "Sarah, I was just looking for you and I was..." She drifted off, looking at Sarah who seemed to be in a trance. She walked up and stood by her. "Sarah?" she asked quietly.

Sarah looked at Ada and forced a smile, dropping her hand. "Hello, Ada. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Did you say something?"

"Are you all right, M'Lady? What's happened? You look flushed."

_Great, how do I explain this? And to make it worse I'm blushing! Like some silly school girl!_

"I'm fine, Ada, just tired is all. I was walking all morning." It was the truth, just not the _whole _truth.

Ada knew she was hiding something, but went along with it. _What did Jareth do?_ "Well, let us go. I wouldn't want you to be late for mid-day meal."

Sarah nodded and walked with Ada to the main dining hall. When she got there, she saw another woman waiting to be announced in. Well, she was not a _human_ woman—it was the elfin Princess, Jemima.

Ada walked in and announced, "Princess Jemima and Lady Sarah." Then, with a curtsy, she stood aside to let Jemima, followed by Sarah, pass. Jareth met them at the door, bowing to Lady Jemima and then Sarah in turn. Jemima curtsied in return and Sarah wobbled a curtsy as well. He let Jemima go first to the table and as Sarah walked by after her, he gave her an odd look. She looked away from him. Jareth first held out Princess Jemima's chair, then held Sarah's for her. She could feel her face heating up as he got her settled. Ada curtsied again and was about to leave.

"Wait Ada. Won't you join us?" the Princess asked. Her voice was musical, like soft chiming bells.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Won't you, Ada?" Sarah asked.

Ada shook her head. "That is very kind of you, Thank you, but I have work to be done." And with that and a last curtsy, she left.

While Sarah ate—and she was hungry after barely eating breakfast—she studied the Princess as subtly as possible. She was taller than Ada, but still shorter than Sarah. She had thick, red-brown hair that was coiled into a beautiful, tight knot at the back of her head but her thick hair looked as though it would break free of its bonds any minute. Loose strands curled artfully about her face and full bun. The Princess herself was beautiful, slim, and fine-boned. Her hands and face were delicate and soft. She wore a nice dress of a violet shade with dark blue hemming. Deep, soft brown eyes seemed to radiate kindness and demand respect at the same time.

Jareth had changed his clothes since that morning. He had traded his black tights for gray and his white poet's shirt for a dark red one. As simple as it seemed, he looked wonderfully handsome. _He is quite attractive._ Sarah forced her eyes from him. _What did that kiss mean? Anything? I wonder..._

Sarah was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't realize that the Princess was talking to her.

"Lady Sarah? Lady Sarah, are you all right?" Jemima asked with a concerned frown.

Sarah blushed. "I'm sorry Princess Jemima, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?" Now she was embarrassed. _I must be making a horrible first impression!_ She stole a glance at Jareth who was looking at her as if he knew exactly where her mind was. Thankfully, he said nothing.

"I asked if Sarah was your name and how long you'll be here," Jemima said, without even a hint of annoyance. She looked... amused! Sarah had expected someone more stuck-up. She smiled at the Princess.

"Oh, yes, Sarah is my name, Sarah Williams. I am here for a," she looked at Jareth, "A month?" she finished uncertain. Jareth nodded and Sarah looked back at the Princess.

Princess Jemima nodded and smiled. There wasn't any more conversation for the rest of the meal. This did not seem to faze her meal partners, but Sarah was unnerved by the end.

When they had all finished eating, the Princess stood and smiled at Sarah. Sarah got up and smiled back. Princess Jemima glanced at Jareth and took a hold of Sarah's arm.

"Come with me, Lady Sarah," she said happily, dragging Sarah out of the room.

Sarah, surprised, looked back at Jareth over her shoulder. He was standing and had an amused smile across his face.

When the Princess had taken Sarah out into the hall, she turned to face her.

"It is nice to be out of that room, he is such a stiff!" she said, shocking Sarah even further.

"I must say, Princess, you aren't really what I expected you to be," Sarah said with a friendly smile.

"Really? I seem to hear that a lot. And please, call me 'Jemima'."

"All right, Jemima. What are we doing?"

"I thought we might go see the gardens. What do you think?"

"Sounds nice. You know where they are?"

Jemima turned. "Of course! I go there as often as I can. They are my favorite places in this castle. They are beautiful, you'll love them!" Jemima said taking Sarah's arm again and leading her out of the castle and around the back.

Sarah gasped and covered her mouth with her hand_. I didn't know that something this magnificent could even exist in the Underground!_ There were millions of wonderful flowers everywhere in all colors and shapes imaginable. Fountains were scattered around and tucked into nooks created by the bordering hedges. She inhaled deeply and took in what seemed to be a thousand different scents. She let the breath go and inhaled again. A new buffet of scents bombarded her nose. The sound of the fountains soothed her mind. _How peaceful!_ She also felt a queer sensation throughout her body that she could not identify. Since it was not an unpleasant feeling, she ignored it. Over the fountains, she heard the noises of birds and other creatures scurrying around. She thought she caught a glimpse of a fairy wing.

"Don't worry about the fairies, the ones that dwell here are quite friendly," Jemima said quietly, so as not to disturb the peace. "Can you feel that? The magic? It's everywhere in here. That's part of what I love."

The two walked in silence for a while, enjoying the sights and scents before they started in on polite conversation. As they talked, they found that they enjoyed each others' company as well. Conversation turned to more personal items and they traded story for story about their childhoods and families and the like.

"So you are visiting for a month?" Jemima asked.

"I guess, I mean, I don't even know why I am here really. Jareth showed up at my apartment in New York, after I hadn't seen him for about five years. In my time, that is, and he brought me here."

"Oh yes! Ada told me that you were the one to defeat our dear Goblin King. It must have been awfully hard."

"It was. Well, I had always dreamed of having such an adventure, and going to a place as magical as this. Still, it wasn't quite how I'd imagined it, and he did make it difficult," Sarah said thinking about the oubliette and the peach. She sighed. "Ada told me a little about your," she paused, looking for the right words. "situation."

Jemima nodded, a serious expression on her face. "Yes, but I guess it was for the better, at least, I assume so. I really don't know much about the whole thing, but Jareth almost always has a good reason for doing something."

_Then what's his "good reason" for bringing me here?_ Sarah asked herself. It all came back to that, didn't it? "Ada told me that he would let you both return, do you know when?"

"I suppose when he thinks Lord Xavier has been taught a lesson," Jemima said. "I am not entirely sure of the conditions of my being here."

Sarah nodded and then both were silent, thinking their own thoughts.

"Jemima, Sarah," Ada called, walking quickly out to them. "Are you two alright?"

Jemima and Sarah smiled at each other. "We're fine, just talking," Sarah answered and Jemima nodded.

"It is good that you are getting to know each other, you can be company for one another, since you do not have much else to do, besides explore," Ada said. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you both were here and all right." She turned to go back to the castle.

"Why don't you walk with us, Ada?" Sarah invited.

"You cannot have that many chores to do, and they can wait. You could use a break anyway," Jemima said. "Come enjoy the sunshine, the flowers, and the fountains. We would be glad of your company."

Ada chuckled to herself. "It is quite beautiful out here. I think I will join you, thank you."

The three walked through the gardens talking and laughing, and becoming friends until they had to return to the castle to get ready for supper.

What do you think? Too cheesey? Anyway, let me know ^_^


	4. Chapter Three: The Dark Kingdom

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me so happy! (Even though I know my story isn't very good and I'm not really a writer...) Also, sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes, I try to fix them, but sometimes I miss a few.

Recently I finished the fourth chapter and I will check it and make the finishing touches so I can post it. And then I'll start working on the fifth. It might be a while, with school and work and everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth, Sarah, or the other characters, except the ones I created myself.

I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

Chapter Three: The Dark Kingdom

Sarah spent the next couple days looking around the castle and gardens. Many times Jemima joined her, and sometimes Ada was persuaded to come along. Jemima and Ada, although they were mistress and maid, had a very good relationship. They bantered like good old friends and watched out for one another. Sarah was extremely glad for their company.

One morning after breakfast, Sarah, having nothing to do, followed Jareth to his throne room. Once there, he paused and looked around, just as Sarah did. It was empty of goblins, but full of filth. Sarah wrinkled her nose. _How can he live with this mess?_

Sarah couldn't see Jareth's face, only his back, so she didn't see his frown as he examined the destruction. With a wave of his hand, it was clean. He nodded curtly in approval and sat in his throne, elegantly draping one leg over the curved arm.

As he got situated, Sarah took a closer look at the room. It was much nicer clean, though, it wasn't decorative or colorful. There was barely any other furniture minus a couple, small, beat up chairs. _I don't know how he spends so much time in here, it's so... dull! I guess his minions keep him entertained._

Jareth watched her as she slowly moved around the room in a magnificent, well fitting green dress with thin gold vines and flowers trailing all over it. Gold lined the low neck-line, the slightly flared sleeves, and the hem. On her feet were matching green slipper-like shoes. Her hair was piled on top of her head and secured with gold ribbons. She was breathtaking as she gracefully moved about his throne room.

"What is it, Sarah?" he asked casually.

She didn't look up or even turn towards him. She shrugged, looking up at the stairs she had climbed up to find the Ecsher room.

"Why don't you go to the library? I don't believe you've set foot in it since I showed it to you."

Sarah looked up at him. He wore all black, and no vest or cape. It set off his pale complexion and light blonde hair, he looked very handsome. _I seem to always think he is attractive!_ Frustrated, she nodded and walked out.

Once out of the room, Sarah looked up and down the hallway. _Now, which way was it?_ She went in search of Ada. The elf would remember the way.

_Just my luck,_ Sarah thought after searching her room and the main halls and even Jemima's room for Ada. _I can't find her, and I don't know the way myself._

With a sigh, she headed back to the throne room and looked around the corner to where Jareth sat on his throne, looking into one of his crystal balls. He sat for a while, only his eyes moving, looking into the crystal. With a small sigh, he threw it up in the air and it popped. Then he turned towards Sarah.

"Yes, Sarah?"

She stepped into the doorway, and was going to ask him for directions to the library, but he didn't give her the chance.

"You don't remember the way, do you?" Sarah blushed and shook her head. He got up and walked towards her. "Come on then," he said, offering his arm. Sarah hesitated, but put her arm in his.

He led her down the winding halls and finally opened a door to his right, taking Sarah into the room.

She smiled, looking at all the books packed into the big bookshelves. She turned to thank Jareth to find that he had come up right behind her without her knowledge. He was looking, seemingly, over her shoulder, just as he had when she first laid eyes on the Labyrinth.

Sarah gasped with the shock of finding him so close and closed her eyes to regain composure. She took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes again, to find that Jareth hadn't moved, and he was grinning down at her.

"Thank you," Sarah said quietly.

"I trust you will remember the way from now on," Jareth replied, voice just as quiet.

Sarah nodded. _Why won't he move away?_ She thought, a bit uncomfortably. She took a step back only to be stopped by one of Jareth's arms snaking around her waist. He lifted her chin and kissed her, much like he had the first time.

Sarah's heart pounded in her chest and her hands found their way to his shoulders. As she once more debated whether to push him away or not, her treacherous lips responded to his kiss, shy and unsure.

Jareth broke the kiss and looked down at Sarah's wide-eyed face. He watched as she touched her lips and blushed. He let her go and backed up a step, still watching her. She was searching his eyes. She was actually very cute and her flushed face oddly pretty. He smiled, half amused, half reassuring.

Sarah watched as he smiled at her, turned, and walked out of the room.

She stood, watching the door for a moment, scared and excited at once, before shaking her head and turning around. _So many books!_

She started at the first bookshelf and looked at the book titles, trying to find one that would interest her. She finally picked up "Creatures of the Underground" and "A Brief History of the Underground" and sat down in one of the over-stuffed chairs. She opened the book of creatures book and lost herself in the words.

_Elves, nyphs, fairies, fae, unicorns, gryphons, pegasus, wizards, dwarves-_

"Sarah?" Ada called for the third time. Sarah jumped and looked up, sighing with relief when she saw that it wasn't Jareth. "I wanted to make sure that everything was well." Sarah nodded. "Midday will be served in an hour; do you know the way back?"

"Yes, thank you Ada," Sarah answered softly. Ada curtsied and walked out, and Sarah went back to her books with a sigh. This was such a magical place, full of so many creatures that seemed to come right out of a storybook!

Sarah got up, carefully placing the book on a small desk, where she'd be able to find it later. She didn't want to leave, but she started to, very slowly, make her way to the dining hall, thinking about all that she'd read. Apparently, the Three Elven Kingdoms were some of the oldest kingdoms in all the Underground. The only kingdom older was, of course, the Goblin City, which held sway over the entire Underground. The "chief of chiefs," she thought. Of the Elven Kingdoms, Rose City was the newest. The first King was considered crazy, but he passed away, and his son took over, and then his grandson, Prince Xavier. Sarah shrugged and walked on.

As she had read about the dwarves, she thought about Hoggle. Where was he? Would she get to see him? What about Ludo and Sir Didymus? She had read about their kinds as well. _I'll just have to ask Jareth about that. It would be nice to see them in person again._

Ada walked into Jareth's throne room where he sat, watching three goblins fight over a scrap of food. He tried to cover a yawn.

His "minions" were everywhere! More than half of them were drunk, and all of them were acting like idiots. Ada knew they could be civilized and hard working, when they chose to be. Of course, if Jareth ordered it, they would be so, too. Some were fighting with their fellows while others watched. Nearly all of them were making a variety of noises. Chickens ran by, followed by one or more goblins. It looked like a great storm had swept through the place. _And just after Jareth cleaned it, too_! She picked her way across the floor towards the Goblin King.

_I don't know how he can stand it! It's so dirty and loud!_ She walked up to his throne and stood, tapping her foot until he noticed that she was standing there. Or until he decided to acknowledge her, was more appropriate. She was determined to find out what that look on Sarah's face was today, and the first day she was here, and she suspected that he was the source.

"Yes Ada?" he sighed, not looking at her.

"What are you up to, Jareth?"

"'Up to'?" he repeated, elegantly raising his eyebrows.

"Do not use that tone with me, Jareth, or would you enjoy me making a fool of you in front of your," she looked around the room. "court," she finished bitterly, voice thick with sarcasm, knowing that insult would get his attention.

Jareth knew she was serious. "Come on," he said, walking up the stairs to the Ecsher room, but stopping right outside the entrance. "What is it that you have to be so serious about?"

"Jareth, I know you have been doing something to Sarah, the poor dear."

Jareth eyed Ada. "By this you mean..."

"You know very well what I mean, and I have a pretty good idea of what's going on. Be careful with her, Jareth. Be careful, she is fragile," she warned softly.

He dropped his mask of formality, indifference, and arrogance. "What's happened?"

"She seems a bit frightened. Confused and unprepared. Her attention wanders too often to be normal. Think about her before you say or do anything more," with that bit of advice, Ada left, walking back to find Sarah.

Jareth watched her climb back down the stairs into the chaotic room and put his hand to his chin in thought. _How had Sarah reacted to those small displays?_ He hadn't stayed long enough to really find out. He wondered what she thought about it, and shook his head. _Ada's right, Sarah is such an innocent,_ he thought, remembering the ballroom. She was the only one without a mask, and that, along with her pure white dress, showed her innocence. He could see it in her eyes. He really must be careful with her; the last thing he wanted to do was to scare her away.

At midday meal, Sarah decided to ask Jareth her questions. "Jareth?"

Jareth looked up at her, and so did Jemima and Ada, who had joined them. "Yes, Sarah?"

"Jareth," Sarah paused. "Does anyone, back home, know I'm gone?"

"No, your roommate received a letter from you saying that you were spending about another week at home. For all your parents know, you are back in that dreadful city," he commented, going back to his food.

Sarah just looked at him oddly, with her head cocked to one side, as if studying him. He finally sighed and looked back at her. "What is it, Sarah?"

She shook her head, taking her eyes off of him. _This the only meal that he hasn't changed clothing for_, she thought, glancing at his black outfit. "What of my friends from before?" she asked quietly, meeting his eyes.

"They are still here, and doing fine," Jareth answered.

"Will I get to see them again?" she asked eagerly, leaning forward, with a silly fifteen-year-old's grin on her face.

Jareth had to keep from smiling at her reaction. "I should think so," he answered when he was sure he could keep a straight face.

Sarah, still smiling, sat back and started eating again.

"Who are your friends, Sarah? Some you met on your-" Jemima passed a side-long look to Jareth and finished, "last visit?"

Sarah nodded, swallowing. "Yes, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. They were a great help to me." She smiled in remembrance. "I haven't seen them in quite a long time, and even so, only through the mirror, they couldn't come into my world after that first time."

Jareth nodded at this. Sarah looked at him curiously. "The reason they could after your trip was because of all the magic still there. Of course, it's always there, just not in such large quantities. That's why they couldn't visit you later on, the magic wasn't as strong." He cast a sly glance her way. "However, if you truly wished to see them badly enough, that may have been enough to do the trick."

Sarah stared quizzically at him, but he seemed uninterested in finishing the conversation. Brushing it off as nonsense, she finished her meal.

Though he would never admit it, Jareth was glad Sarah had won. He couldn't have fallen in love with her so completely if she hadn't. He shook his head slightly, remembering those people who had wished someone away. Those few that had accepted his gift right off. At first, they had been happy, always able to see their dreams, but he remembered too vividly how those not completely selfish turned out. They started to miss the one child they wished away, wanting to know what it would be like, if it had stayed, wanting to watch the one grow up. Slowly, their dreams would transform into different ones, ones of that child growing up. That became their dream, and it only made things worse. They became paranoid, frantic, and even crazy. They learned their wrongs, and were tormented by them. And those too selfish to care either way, well... he was doing the child a favor in that case.

_Stop feeling so bad!_ Jareth thought, crushing his thoughts with an iron fist_. They brought it on themselves!_ If they had at least tried the Labyrinth, and failed, he would have erased their memories, they wouldn't suffer as much as those too selfish and stupid. Yes, He was glad Sarah made it through.

Sarah watched Jareth closely. She had never seen him so... distant. Thoughts and emotions crossed his eyes and even his stern face. It was quickly gone and replaced with his usual mask, hard to read anything. She turned back to the conversation the women were having about different dress styles.

Early that afternoon, Jareth sent a party of ten goblins out into the area to bring in Sarah's friends. After the dwarf, beast, and fox were found, along with two of the goblins, He had them go into a side chamber and summoned Sarah to his throne room.

Sarah came within moments and stood before him, watching him tap his rider's crop against his black boot.

Jareth didn't speak right away, but looked at her, she was so beautiful, and the thought of scaring her away almost scared him. "There is something I think you would like to see, or shall I say, someone?"

The way Jareth had said that sounded so odd. He seemed more cheerful than she'd ever seen him, though she could not imagine why. Her face lit up with a smile. "Who?" she asked, as if she needed to. It didn't require an answer - she knew it didn't - as three figures walked into the room. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus came to greet her, happily.

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus!" Sarah said, delight written all over her features as she ran to them, hugging them and giving kisses on their cheeks.

Jareth watched, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as the joyful reunion went on.

"Sarah back!" Ludo exclaimed, simple as always.

"My fair maiden! Thou hast been away so long!" Sir Didymus said with a smile and a bow.

"Sarah. Yer here. We've missed you," Hoggle said, returning Sarah's hug. "But, why are ye here?"

"I'm just staying a while," Sarah explained, but said no more. "Wow, it's wonderful to see you all again!" Tears came to her eyes, she was so happy.

The reunion went on for a few more hours, and Jemima and Ada soon joined them. Jareth watched from his throne, glad he'd made Sarah so happy. The whole group set up camp on the floor and didn't look as though anyone would leave anytime soon. _I don't know if I've ever seen her smile like that, but if I have, it wasn't my doing that made her so happy,_ he thought almost sadly.

The group old and new friends sat for long hours talking and amusing each other with different stories. Sarah slipped out unnoticed to walk to the king's throne. He had not moved from his position, but sat there and watched.

"Jareth," she started quietly. He looked at her, letting her know that she had his attention. "I, I want to thank you, this really means so much to me. I know it was your doing, and you've made me very happy. It was a wonderful thing for you to have done," she said, still quiet. She gently, slowly, reached out to rest her hand on his, flushing at her boldness.

He just looked at her. "It means that much to you?" She nodded, and he nodded back. "I'm glad that you are happy," he gave a small smile that felt so different on his lips.

That smile made Sarah all the more glad that she was here right now.

Jareth went over everything one last time, it had to be perfect.

He had planned a special supper, for Sarah and himself alone. He apologized to Jemima for being rude. To make it up to her, his servants were to wait on her and Ada hand and foot for their own supper her suite of rooms. He remembered the look in her eyes when he asked the favor of her.

_"Princess, I need to ask something of you, it is quite important."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Would you mind dinning in your rooms tonight, you and Ada? You see..." he faded off, slightly embarrassed and struggling not to let it show._

_It didn't work._

_"Planning something special for someone?" Jemima had asked, too innocently._

_With the dignity he could summon, Jareth answered, "As a matter of fact, I am, so if you wouldn't mind."_

_Jemima's eyes sparkled. "I remember when Kamal did that for me, once," she remembered dreamily, placing a small pang of guilt in Jareth's heart for taking her away, though temporarily. He soon pushed it away. She grinned widely, "Of course! Shall I go fetch Ada to help Sarah get ready in something special?" She giggled then._

_"I don't think that's necessary-"_

_"Of course it is! Don't worry, neither of us will tell Sarah anything." She walked away to find Ada._

The understanding in her eyes had taken a weight off his mind. He disappeared to his room and checked his appearance in the mirror once more before returning to the dining hall to wait for Sarah.

Sarah looked into her mirror. The dress Ada had found for her was beautiful, she was almost afraid to wear it. It was similar to the one she'd worn in the ball, after she ate the drugged peach, only less elegant. It wasn't a ball she was going to, after all, just dinner. It was less... puffy than the other, more tight-fitting, but was still white with delicate silver accents and it took her breath away. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, secured with white ribbons and on her feet were delicate white slippers.

She admired her reflection once more and went to her door to join Jareth for supper, but a bright light from behind stopped her. She turned, angry that someone would invade her room without her knowledge, only to have it replaced with fear when she saw someone she did not recognize.

"Hello," he said with a smile that did not encourage her in the least.

"Wh- who are you? And what are you doing here?" Sarah asked, nervous.

As the man took a step closer, she saw his pointed ears. _He's an elf! What's he doing here? Looking for Jemima and Ada? But then why is he here?_ Questions kept running through her mind. _What should I do? Can anyone hear me in my room? Who is he?_

He took another step closer to her and the lit candles. She could get a better look at him now. He was several inches taller than her own average height. His black hair brushed his jaw and hard, cold gray eyes gazed levelly at her under dark lashes. He had high cheek bones and was fairly slim, but muscular at the same time. He wore a dark maroon shirt, black breeches, and a black cloak. Upon his head was a gold crown with a maroon colored jewel embedded in the front. His boots clicked softly on the floor as he advanced.

He smirked at her questions and bowed slightly, not taking his eyes off her. "My lady, allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Xaviar of Rose City."

Sarah's eyes widened, she recognized that name. He was the lord of what Ada had called the 'Dark Kingdom' and now she understood why. He had an evil air to him that she didn't like. _Didn't that book say something about madness in his family?_ She could believe that. She had a sudden urge to get further away from him and stepped backwards towards her bedroom door.

"Well, I believe you have the wrong room. If you wish to speak to the King-"

"I do not," his smile became intimidating. "I search for his young maiden by the name of Sarah." He chuckled evilly. "No, you are mistaken; I have found the right room, Lady Sarah."

"What, why?" Sarah started to back up towards the door. _If I could somehow reach Jareth…_ flashed across her panicked mind.

"Revenge, my dear, revenge." He frowned when she leaned against the door, hand moving towards the knob. Then his evil smirk returned. "Tsk, tsk. I don't think so, my dear." And he snapped his fingers.

_Jareth!_ she called out silently before she completely disappeared and Xavier followed.

The next thing she knew, she was in a dark room. It was cold, and there was no light what-so-ever. The floor was solid stone, and so was the wall she reached out and touched. She ran her hands along all four walls until she found the outline of a door. However, it was locked, and she couldn't get out. With a heavy sigh, she sat against a wall; all she could do was wait.

I hope that wasn't too bad. If you have any comments/questions/suggestions, etc. please tell me!

I know this sounds silly, but I really don't know everything that is going to happen from the next two chapters to the end, so it will be a while before I sort my ideas and type them. Sorry about that.

I want to say thanks to those that have reviewed thus far because it makes me really happy ^_^

Crimzon Amaya (I'm glad you like it so far!)  
Solea (Thanks for the compliments!)  
draegon-fire (Thank you! And Sarah will find out, probably in the fifth chapter)  
CeredwenFlame (I am very glad you are enjoying it!)

Thanks you four for my first comments!


	5. Chapter Four: Connections

AN: Alright, here is the fourth chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! They really got me to hurry to start on the fifth chapter!

Also, warning: cheesey... I'm not too good with things like this. It sounded better in my head. This is one of the chapters that made me want to post a higher rating, just cause there's some angst. I dunno, I don't think it's too damaging... ^_~

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it... or much else for that matter...

Chapter Four: Connections

Jareth paced the dining room. He wasn't nervous, just a little anxious. Usually she didn't take this long to get ready.

Suddenly his head shot up.

_Jareth!_

He'd heard it, in his head, and he knew it was Sarah. She sounded panicked, frightened. He immediately went to her room and found it empty.

_What? Where is she?_ he thought to himself, searching the palace for her presence, which had become so familiar to him over the past several days.

Nothing. Not in the palace, not outside, and not in the Labyrinth as far as he could tell. _Where could she be?_ He asked silently, angry. Someone had come, he could feel it; the air didn't feel right. He thought hard, trying to calm himself down. _Who could have had the power to do this? Whoever it was got into my territory and even into my own palace without my immediate notice! Who-_ His thought was cut short as Jemima burst into the room, panting as if she'd been running.

"Jareth," she gasped. "What happened? I felt something, but I thought it was..." She took a deep breath and looked around. "Where is Sarah?"

"She has been taken," Jareth replied quietly, looking out the window into the night.

Jemima frowned. "Taken by whom?"

Jareth's temper rose and he spun to face her. "If I knew, do you think I would waste my time here?"

Jemima didn't pay too much attention, but did take a step back and looked down, thoughtful. "I thought..." she started quietly."I thought I felt..." She was thinking hard. "I know that presence."

"Who?" asked Jareth. Jemima didn't hear him. He put his hands on her shoulders and felt that she was trembling lightly. "Who?" he repeated. "If it was-"

"Xavier." Jemima finished in a whisper.

Sarah got up and walked around. She was starting to get sore from sitting and it was cold. She found a small pile of straw in one of the corners and went to lie down there.

_Maybe it will be a little warmer than the floor._ She hoped so. She didn't like to think about it, but she was scared. _How will I ever get out of here?_

Suddenly, a light shone as it had in her bedroom. Sarah was blinded after being in the dark, but she could hear footsteps coming closer to her. Then she heard an amused chuckle. The light dimmed to something more bearable to her eyes. It seemed to be emanating from an object in his hand.

"Well, well," Xavier's voice sounded through the room. "This is going quite nicely, don't you think? By this time our Goblin King must be worried sick and trying to figure out what to do. If he has even figured out that I was the one who took you."

He kneeled down beside her, an evil-looking smirk on his dark face. Sarah began to tremble, and it wasn't all because of the cold.

"Lady Sarah. I can see why the Goblin King took you, you are a pretty thing. Maybe I'll keep you for myself," he said. The wicked gleam in his eyes made Sarah shudder. He bent down and kissed her, hard. It scared her, and she instinctively pushed him away. He smacked her, and grinned. "That should teach you." And with that, he turned and walked out. The door somehow unlocked, opened, and locked again behind him.

Sarah put her hand to her stinging cheek and started to cry softly wishing for someone to help her. Eventually she fell into a restless sleep. In her fitful dreams, Xavier's image and words haunted her.

Jareth paced his throne room back and forth. He had to save Sarah, as soon as possible. Her exact wasn't the problem, he knew very well the places Xavier would lock her up in The problem was the 'how'. He sighed, exasperated.

"You are going to save her, aren't you?" Jemima asked quietly as she gazed out the window over the Labyrinth. The land must have been in tune with Jareth's feelings, it suddenly didn't seem magical, but gloomy, and storm clouds had appeared overhead, blocking out the light of the approaching dawn.

Jareth stopped pacing, but ignored her question. "How will I get to her," he said, more to himself than the two female elves in the room. "We cannot fight him, not now. We have had no time to prepare."

Ada walked closer to him. "Why not just retrieve Sarah with your magic. The fighting can wait. No, you cannot fight him now, but with your power, you can get through his spells into the cells and bring Sarah back."

That was logical enough. "His defenses are strong. I may require help to get us both back here. If Sarah is conscious…" he trailed off. _That may be enough_. At this point, he didn't care very much; he just wanted Sarah back and safe. _I have to go to her_. _All I must do is locate her cell._

He summoned up a crystal ball and looked into it. Xavier's spells would not let him see anything, but he would be able to sense where Sarah could be. Xavier tended to give himself away through over-confidence as well as sheer ignorance. Xavier had increased spells around a particular area of cells. Perhaps he didn't mean to be subtle, but intimidating. Jareth smirked. _It won't work._ The heavily guarded area is where he would find her.

He reached out his senses through the crystal towards the area the cry had come from. This was it, he could feel Sarah's presence, despite Xavier's poor efforts to hide her.

Sarah had no concept of time in that dark room. She felt as if she'd been here a long time, but she could never be sure. Since she had dozed, she was very confused. _Did I sleep the night through? Or only for a few hours?_ Her cheek did not sting anymore where Xavier had hit her. She reached up and touched it and winced. _Still tender._

She heard clinking of metal against metal and light shone in as the door opened once again. She shielded her eyes and squinted, trying to see who or what it was. Her eyes watered, unused to the light. Xavier's dark figure blocked the light and gray eyes glinted in the dimness.

"Get up," he commanded.

"Why?" she asked quietly, even as she obeyed.

A grin flashed across his face. "We are going for a walk around the cells."

If Sarah didn't know any better, she would think that Xavier was bored. Or trying to make a point. She followed him as he walked out the door into the dimly lit hall. She did not want to follow him, but run the opposite direction. It would never have worked she realized as two elfish guards carrying spears came up behind her. She sighed and continued following.

Every once in a while, Xavier would stop and take a look into the cells. At one of them, he turned to her with an evil smirk and gestured to her. "Take a look, Lady."

Did she have a choice? She looked, and gasped to see a skeleton chained to the wall. She covered her mouth with her trembling hand. Xavier just laughed menacingly.

They walked on in silence without stopping again.

Sarah thought she heard a horse's neigh and stopped to listen. It sounded distant. The cells shouldn't be anywhere near horse stables, should they?

A sharp jab between her shoulder blades shocked her out of her thoughts as one of the guards decided that she had stopped for long enough. She started walking again and looked up to see how far behind she had fallen. I didn't look too far; Xavier was ahead of her unlocking a door.

He turned to her with an evil grin and motioned her in.

She obeyed with reluctance. In the dank, dark of the cell, she could make out a large cage and something moving around violently within it. She caught some glimpses of white and realized that it was a horse. She took a step closer as the white mare stepped closer to the light the open door let in. Something glinted on its forehead. A horn! She wasn't just a horse, she was a unicorn!

Sarah was so awed that she stepped closer to the angry creature. It paused in its fuss to look at her and calmed down. It studied her, looked at her dirty white dress and could still see where her tears had fallen. The unicorn came closer to her, moving slowly.

Sarah stepped even closer so that she was in front of the beautiful fairy-tale creature. Sarah couldn't say how she knew that the unicorn was female, she just knew. She felt connected to her; they were both taken, locked up, dirty, and sad. She could see the unicorn's sadness reflected in the deep pools of its dark blue eyes.

They could not understand each other's talk, but they connected, and took comfort from the other. Neither of them should be there. Sarah reached out her hand and touched the mare's nose. Sarah wished now, more than anything, that she could help her, set her free. She should not be caged; she was too pure and innocent.

A sharp pain in her back made her wince and turn. The unicorn started neighing and rearing at the elfish guards. Xavier was still smirking as the guards led Sarah out. She looked back once more to see the unicorn watching her go and tears again filled her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks.

On the way back to her cell, Xavier started talking. "I see you like my little surprise. I caught her. Imagine! To catch a unicorn! There are few of them, and people almost never see one in their whole lifetime! But for me to catch one, to own one! That is a rare feat!"

Sarah was silent, and ignored what he said. She did not want to hear him boast about locking up such a magical creature, a creature who deserved, who needed, to be free.

Back in the cell, Sarah leaned against the wall and slid down, weeping softly. Xavier smirked again. "What's this? Sad? Afraid?"

"No," Sarah said softly. "Please, I beg you, let her go. You can keep me here as long as you want." She remembered the skeleton and shuddered. "But please, let her go. I can't stand to see her caged. She needs to be free. She deserves as much," Sarah sobbed into her arms which were propped on her up-raised knees.

Xavier's smirk changed into an ugly frown and he bent down and took hold of her arm hard enough to bruise. "I will not tolerate such things. I will do what I wish when I wish, and that beast will remain here for all of time. As will you." With that he pushed her roughly into the corner and left her a dirty, sobbing heap on the floor.

Sarah was too tired to move, too tired to stop the tears that were flowing so freely down her cheeks. She rubbed her arm where he had grabbed, curled into a fetal position, and cried herself to sleep.

Jemima heard a flap and turned around to see, in Jareth's place, a barn owl. It flew past her, out the window and into the distance.

_Stay here, I will return,_ Jareth's voice sounded in their heads.

"As long as you bring her back with you," Jemima whispered after him. She felt his mental acceptance of her statement before his presence disappeared all together.

Jareth circled high above Rose City in order not to be sensed by Xavier any longer than it took to get to Sarah and get them both out.

As soon as he'd sorted it all out in his head, the owl disappeared from the sky.

And re-appeared in a pitch black cell. Though dark, he could still see well enough to make out Sarah's figure lying in the corner of the small room.

He walked over and kneeled down beside her. He reached out impulsively to touch her tear-streaked cheek.

She woke instantly and screamed, but was immediately silenced by a hand covering her mouth. Thinking it was Xavier, she panicked. Her breath hitched in her throat and new tears filled her eyes.

Jareth realized then, though he could see her well enough, she could not see him. He held out his other hand and summoned a crystal ball that gave off a faint glow.

Sarah was relieved to see some light, and even more relieved to see that it was Jareth's hand over her mouth, not Xavier's. She closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath to calm herself down and Jareth removed his hand. Gently, he wiped away the fresh tears that had fallen down her face, tracing more paths in the dirt and sorrow that had collected there.

"Jareth," she whispered as Jareth looked her over, not liking what he saw.

He helped her to stand. "Can you walk?"

Sarah nodded. She was a little shaky and stiff, but who wouldn't be? She was standing and that was a good first step. _Jareth is here to rescue me. As long as we are leaving this place I can walk, run, swim, anything. _

They took a few steps to the center of the cell and Jareth scooper her up in his arms.

"Sarah, I need you to listen quickly. You have magic. I need you to breath and relax and look inside yourself. I need you to open yourself up to me and trust me. You have to _want_ to get back to the castle more than anything else right now. I don't have the power and energy to get us both out of here before he detects us without your help." His voice was quiet and fast.

"I want to be anywhere but here," she whispered.

"That will do. Now, breathe deep and relax."

Sarah did her best. Having him holding her so close and safe helped. She knew everything would be okay now. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and relaxed.

She felt more than saw a flash of silver light and for an instant she felt dizzy, but Jareth's grip on her was firm and she focused on the feeling growing within her.

The two of them were suddenly gone in a flash of light.

They jostled to a stop and the light faded. Sarah opened her eyes to the familiar scene of her bedroom in the castle.

Jareth laid Sarah down on her bed and sat beside her. Sarah just looked at him for a while before the silence was broken.

"You came for me," she whispered as even more tears filled her eyes. She wasn't sure why, maybe tears of relief, or remembering how scared she'd been, or even how happy she was that he had come.

He didn't say anything, only ran his hand along the side of her face and carefully over her bruised cheek.

A tear spilled over then and Sarah looked away. She took a deep breath to get herself under control and swiped away the tear. "I must be a mess," she murmured, starting to sit up. Jareth gently laid his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back.

"But-"

Jareth waved his hand and Sarah found herself clean, as if she had just taken a bath, and in a fresh white nightgown. She relaxed against the pillows and looked up at Jareth with tired eyes.

"Jareth," Sarah started quietly.

"I will stay until you fall asleep, do not worry," he said, brushing his cool, gloved hand along her cheek again. She nodded and closed her eyes, thankful to feel safe again.

Sarah's breathing slowed down and Jareth stood to leave. He stopped when he heard a whisper from the bed behind him. He didn't turn to look back but smiled and walked out.

"Thank you, Jareth."

What do you think? Kinda odd. I think I was watching 'The Last Unicorn' when that idea came in. Oh well.

Oh, and I know I made Sarah cry a lot, gomen. I didn't really realize it was so much, 'cause I wrote this chapter over the period of about 3 months. Sad, isn't it? There won't be much of her crying for the rest of the story, I think.

Again, I'd like to thank those who reviewed on the last chapter. I love you all! (Well, the reviews anyway ^_^;)

BatBLady (Thanks! I hope you like the newest chapter!)  
Lady Death (*laughing* I'm glad! Though, I guess I haven't cleared everything up yet, have I?)  
Helin Lote (Wow! Glad I hooked someone! I think that's happened to me often! Yes, many 'damsel in distress' moments)  
Lenora (Oh! This made me happy! I usually don't post fanfics I'm not going to finish, tho this may take a while. I hope you like this chapter and the following ones!)

Thank you all!

Chapter five coming soon, as soon as I finish it and make corrections, etc.


	6. Chapter Five: Stay With Me

AN: Sorry about the delay (even if it only was about two weeks or so). I hope you all like the newest chapter!

Disclaimer: *sigh* Nope, still own nothing...

Chapter Five: Stay With Me

Sarah was in the ballroom again, in her same dress, and looking for the same person: Jareth.

All those people were there, wearing their odd masks, laughing which turned mocking as she passed, and watching her through those goblin-like eyes.

Haunting music drifted through the air. It was all the same, the same melody.

_/There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes/_

She caught glimpses of Jareth here and there, but he always disappeared. She knew this was going to happen, she knew which way to turn to see him, but she couldn't stop. Part of her wanted to turn left, not right, but her body still turned right, weaving through the people. She had no control over her movements, but was forced to watch herself move through the crowd, searching for him.

_/There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast  
In search of new dreams  
A love that will last  
Within your heart  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart/_

There he was! And gone again. It was the same thing, over and over again. Still, she searched relentlessly and people pointed and bumped into her. None showed their faces.

_/As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill is gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down/_

Then he was right there again, taking her into his arms and spinning them around the dance floor. This is what she wanted, wasn't it? She wasn't sure anymore. She wasn't sure she had wanted that five years ago.

_/I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers 'til now  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars  
I'll lay my love  
Between the stars/_

They whirled around until she started to feel dizzy. Everyone was crowding in and laughing, laughing. Laughing at her, laughing because she was naive, innocent, and pure, laughing because she didn't belong in such a tainted world. She had no mask, they could all see her and she couldn't hide as they did.

_/As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill is gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down.../_

And then she was falling. Everyone disappeared, except Jareth, and she reached out to him. He reached out as well, a scared look on his face, and he vanished before she fell into the blackness and the last haunting strains of music died.

And it was silent, and cold. She could hear Xavier laughing at her, laughing at her pain. She curled up, wishing for it to go away. She wanted to find Jareth, and that was all.

A flash of white and the raging unicorn flashed before her. She was hungry, tired, cold, and frightened. She reached out, but the unicorn vanished.

Xavier finally appeared, walking towards her. She cowered into a corner as he kept laughing.

"That beast will remain here for all of time. As will you!" his voice echoed. "You will die here, and even Jareth cannot save you. Why would he? He does not care. You are foolish. You are cursed to live here forever..." and it faded, "forever" echoing through her mind.

_"JARETH!"_

Sarah screamed and shot up in her bed. Frantically she looked around. She was in her room, of course, but what if Xavier came back? What if Jareth didn't come for her? What about the unicorn?

She started shaking, trying to think of what to do when Jareth appeared beside her. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It was only a dream, Sarah. It's alright, you're safe. I won't let anything happen," he whispered reassuringly into her ear until she relaxed. He pulled away so he could see her face.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "What time is it?" she whispered.

"It's the middle of the night."

"Oh," was all she said and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You woke a fair amount of people, you know," he said with a small smile on his face as he brushed sweat-soaked strands of hair from her face. "You don't need to open your mind so much to call me. I would hear if you only used a whisper of magic." She blushed and started to apologize, but Jareth cut her off with a whispered, "Would you like to tell me about it?"

"About what?"

"Anything. Your nightmare for instance."

She nodded slowly. "We were back in the ball room. Remember? After the peach?" He nodded. "And I was looking for you, just like the first time. Everything was the same. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't stop myself."

She paused a moment. "And you were singing. That same song..." she hummed some of it. It was a beautiful song, and Jareth was a wonderful singer. He just nodded again and she continued. "And then I was falling. I reached out to you. You were- you looked scared and you tried to grab me, but then you disappeared."

Sarah swallowed, glancing quickly at his face. It seemed softer now then it usually did, and that made her feel better. She went on.

"I kept falling until I was in the cell, and Xavier was there, laughing at me and telling me that I'd be there forever, and that you couldn't or wouldn't come for me. He said you didn't care." She stopped again and took a deep breath.

"Did you believe him?" Jareth asked quietly. Sarah looked at him for a minute and shook her head. "What else?"

"Then he said that I was doomed to die there, and the unicorn, too. Oh, Jareth! The unicorn! She's still trapped there! I wanted to help her, and I couldn't! She will die if she stays there!"

Jareth stroked her back. "Shh, it's alright. Calm down. Xavier had a unicorn in your dream?"

"No! For real! He has a real unicorn locked up! I saw her!" Sarah quieted down. "She was so sad..."

Jareth looked surprised. "He has a unicorn in his keeping? And you saw it?"

"'It' was a 'her'" Sarah corrected softly.

Jareth nodded. "That is dangerous, to approach a caged unicorn. I hope you did not go near her."

Sarah nodded. "She, she saw me and quieted down. There was intelligence there, though she was half mad. We connected, we were" she searched for the words. "We were... the same, somehow. Oh, Jareth! Please, help me set her free. Please? She can't be caged, she needs to be free. Xavier will ruin her spirit if she stays there! She will perish!"

"I know Sarah, I know. We will do something about it. I am not sure what, but we will figure it out, do not worry. It is illegal throughout the Underground to capture such creatures."

Sarah sighed and leaned forward in his arms. "Thank you, Jareth."

"Whatever for?"

"For everything. You rescued me, and here you are now." She sighed. "I don't know." She didn't want to admit how safe she felt in his arms, but it seemed to make everything right again.

He held her for a while before pulling away slightly. "It is late; you should try to get some sleep." Her eyes widened. What if Xavier came back? He must know that she was missing by now.

_What should I do? I cannot just leave her here. She's frightened._

"Would you feel better if I stayed?"

Sarah blushed, but nodded. At the moment she didn't care for her pride, she wanted him here.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her.

That was when Sarah noticed that he wore only a pair of loose trousers to sleep in, and that his hands had no gloves on them.

He stroked her cheek. _His hands are so soft and warm!_ Sarah thought and smiled a little. She reached up to cover his hand with her own, which coaxed a small smile out of him.

Sarah dropped her hand back down as she started to drift off. She felt him shift on the bed before bare, strong arms wrapped around her. She put her arms around his neck and rested against him.

Jareth kissed the top of her head. "I am not going anywhere. Go to sleep."

She nodded and drifted into an easy and peaceful sleep.

Alright, what do ya think? I have to apologize, I have almost no idea what will happen in the next chapter. Writer's block... Anyway, it will be up sooner or later. Right now I do not have enough time to even think much about it, I'm so busy with school work. After all my big projects are over with, I'll get started.

Thank you to those who R&R!

Lady Death: Don't worry, it'll be alright ^_^

Joanne Greenleaf: Thank you! I plan to keep writing

draegon-fire: I agree, Xavier is a bad person, er, elf... Revenge is a complicated thing. *laughing* I just hope I can explain everything well enough for people other than me to understand.

mystdawn: Yeah, I hope so too. Last Unicorn is a good movie ^_^ Thank you.

Thank you all so much! I hope I don't let you down or anything.

(If you have suggestions to get me through my writers block, please tell me!)


	7. Chapter Six: News

Disclaimer: Same, same, still own nothing...

A/N: Short chapter, sorry -_-; I will try to make up for it. It isn't even that interesting... oh well. I hope you like it.

Chapter Six: News

Sarah woke up to see Jareth looking down at her. She blushed and noticed that she was still wrapped in his arms. But she was happy this way. She smiled a hello and was surprised to see him smile back. It was small, but it was still there.

"Good morning," he said quietly. "I trust you slept well?"

"Very. Thank you," she said. She snuggled closer to him and was thrilled when he wrapped his arms more tightly around her and she sighed.

"Jareth? Can I ask you something?" She felt Jareth nod. "Why did you bring me here?"

There was a long pause and she heard Jareth take a deep breath. "There were a few reasons, actually. I admit, I wanted to see how you felt."

Sarah looked up at him, confused.

"About me. Whether you could ever come to love me," he finished, stroking her hair.

"Did you find out?"

"I believe so."

"Good," Sarah said quietly, snuggling against him once more. "What are the other reasons?"

She felt him take a deep breath. "You solved the Labyrinth. You are the only one to do so. By doing this, you have gained magic of your own. Through the Labyrinth. It is now more your Labyrinth than it is mine. You can use this to change the Labyrinth itself or you may draw upon its power when you find yourself in need."

"Me? What will I do with it?"

"That brings me to the last reason." He sounded hesitant and Sarah looked up at him. He met her eyes. "Your potential is great. I believe that is one reason Xavier took you—he wished to use you and the Labyrinth against me. I fear that I will need all the help I can get to put him back in his place. I needed you here to become tuned to your powers and so I could ask for your help."

Sarah looked away, overwhelmed. After dealing with Xavier once, she felt sure she never wished to encounter him again. Then she thought about her friends, new and old. And Jareth. He _needed_ her. Could she say no so easily?

She looked back into his steady eyes and nodded slowly. He hugged her close. "I will do all I can to keep you from danger." She nodded into his chest.

They lay like that for a while, enjoying the quiet and the peace.

"Jareth, what of the unicorn?" Sarah inquired softly.

"It has been taken care of, do not worry."

Sarah just nodded and silence followed until Jareth gave a small sigh.

"We should get up, the morning is getting late. You have some friends that are very anxious to see you."

Sarah nodded and they got out of bed. Jareth walked over to her and stroked her cheek.

"I will see you at breakfast," he said and disappeared.

Sarah smiled. It just felt so good to be back. She hummed a song as she got ready for the day.

Once dressed and cleaned up, she walked out her door and almost collided with Ada.

"Sarah!"

"Ada! It's so good to see you!"

Ada hugged the taller girl tightly. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Sarah returned her hug. "I am fine, Ada, don't worry." She drew back. Ada's purple eyes were tear-filled and a bright, relieved smile was on her face. She brushed a few loose strands out of Sarah's face and "tsked" over the bruise on her cheek. Otherwise, Sarah passed her inspection.

"I- we, are so glad you have returned. I will go tell Jemima, and I know she will join you for breakfast."

Sarah nodded and they went off on their own ways.

Sarah entered the dining hall quietly and was surprised to see, not only Jareth, but Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus waiting for her. They ran to greet her, wanting to be sure she was alright, and that nothing horrible had happened.

Jareth smiled at her when she looked up at him as she talked to her friends and reassured them.

A few moments later, Jemima ran in and hugged Sarah tightly. Sarah hugged her back and reassured her, just as she had for her other friends.

When they pulled away, Sarah saw that Jemima's tears had spilled over, but she was smiling.

"We were so worried! I am so glad you are back!"

They all sat down to breakfast and Ada joined them. They didn't talk much, but enjoyed everyone else's company. _It's good to be back._

Sarah walked out onto the balcony that was attached to the library. She was alone, finally. She loved her friends, really she did, but they were hanging on her all morning and most of the afternoon and evening. She smiled. It warmed her heart to know that they cared so much.

She sighed as she watched the sun set over the Labyrinth and paint the sky in beautiful colors.

"Sarah," Jareth's voice came from behind her. She turned and smiled at him. Taking it as an invitation, he came forward to stand beside her.

For a while, they just stood in silence, enjoying the view.

"Glad to be back?" Jareth finally asked, not looking at her.

"I am," Sarah answered.

They studied the Labyrinth together. "Can you feel it?" Jareth asked. Sarah looked at him, confused.

He smiled. "Close your eyes, breathe, and open your mind. You will feel it, ready to move for you. Your power is connected to it."

She did as she was told. At first she felt nothing and became frustrated.

"Hush," Jareth said quietly. "Breathe in slowly, deeply, and let it back out. Relax."

She tried again. This time she tried to feel for her power. There it was: a pleasant, tingling sensation. Following it down, she found the Labyrinth, infinite in its possible conformations. It seemed to vibrate in her inner eye, waiting for her to simply ask for something, anything.

She smiled and opened her eyes, noticing that the sun had set completely and the only light came from the moon and stars. She looked at Jareth, who smiled.

"I assume your experiment was a success, based on the length of your trance." She nodded. "It will come easier now that you know what to look for."

They watched the moonlight play over the Labyrinth for a while longer until Sarah thought she saw it moving, only to jolt and realized that it still looked the same.

"You are tired and it is getting late, why don't you go prepare for bed?" Jareth said, glancing at her side-long.

She nodded and turned to go back to her room, feeling as though she was already half asleep.

She stood, looking down at her bed. She was ready to sleep, and very tired, but she was afraid. She did not want more dreams of Xavier to haunt her. In fact, she was afraid of the room all together. Xavier came in once; he could probably do it again. She did not want to go back to that cell. Despite Jareth's assurances that such a thing would never happen again, she did not feel comfortable.

She sighed. This _is silly! I shouldn't be so paranoid. Jareth will protect me, I know he will._

The thought comforted her only a little, but not enough to get into the bed.

She started and almost screamed when she felt arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled against Jarth's bare chest. Realizing it was him; she bit it back and relaxed into his embrace. Her fears all but evaporated.

"Is something wrong? It won't bite," Jareth said quietly. That made Sarah smile.

"Perhaps, but around here, you never know," she answered.

A smile tugged at Jareth's lips. "Well, I'll just have to keep it from biting you, won't I?" He nuzzled her hair. "Let's get some sleep."

He led her over to the bed and they climbed in and snuggled together, Sarah in Jareth's arms, and fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Sarah returned to the library to find a book to read until Jemima woke up. She selected one about goblins and sat down to read.

An hour later the silence was broken by Jareth walking in. He wore a dark red shirt, like the one he had worn in the Escher room and black tights with his usual black boots and gloves. She smiled up at him and he nodded as he sat in a nearby chair.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, putting her book down on the table next to her.

He gave an ungentlemanly snort. "I own this palace, I may go wherever I please," he said with a hint of humor. Sarah nodded.

After a moment of silence he finally admitted that he was bored. "Alright, the happenings in other parts of the castle do not interest me right now."

"So you came to see me?" Sarah asked, blushing slightly, but happy. He nodded.

There was an awkward silence, but Jareth didn't seem to mind. Sarah did. She was about to say something when Jareth suddenly jumped to his feet and walked briskly to the balcony door. He threw it open and went out, scanning the area. Sarah got up and followed and was about to ask what had happened when a parchment fell out of thin air and Jareth caught it.

She watched him unroll it and a frown crossed his elegant features.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"A formal letter of notice from Xavier of Rose City."

Sarah's eyes widened. _What does he want?_

"He wants to go to war."

Ohhh! Short chapter! I know, I'm sorry. I had to finish it and post it before I went on vacation. 10 days without a computer! I will work on the next chapter or two while I am gone. Please review! I appreciate it much! It gives me inspiration to write more. Thank you and I hoped you liked it. It will, maybe, keep some people in a bit of suspense for a while, ne?

Oh, I know I didn't go into detail about the unicorn. Jareth just transported it I guess... Anyway, the unicorn will make another appearance sometime, I hope.

OK, Thank yous to:

BatBLady: I forced myself, it didn't come out too well, but I did. Thank you for advice ^_^

Mistress of Darkness: I'm glad you liked the bit about the ballroom *g*

zip: *laughing* Thanks! I hope the story will move a little quicker now for you

Thank you all!


	8. Chapter Seven: Preperation

Sorry it's been a while! Quite a few people have been waiting, I hope I don't disappoint! ^_^ So here's the newest chapter, and new characters coming in (kinda).

Discalimer: Nope, still own nothing...

Chapter Seven: Preparation

Jareth paced in front of his throne, not looking at Sarah or the goblin generals and sergeants that stood in the room.

_How could we defeat Xavier and his armies?_ Jareth thought fiercely as he stalked back and forth across the chamber. Of course, he had his goblin armies, but against the elves? It wasn't possible, even with his minions sober. Xavier had his whole kingdom at his back along with some rebels from the two other kingdoms. Jareth was not sure where the other kingdoms stood yet, but he guessed that Xavier was trying to convince them to come to his side. It would not be hard for him, after the "kidnapping" of Jemima. Or, they may just stay out, for fear of angering the Goblin King. He cursed inwardly. They must side with Xavier, how could they not? Even with Jemima in his clutches.

He snapped his fingers. That was it!

"Summon Princess Jemima at once!" he commanded to no one in particular. A few scurried off in different directions.

Within moments one returned with Jemima and Ada.

Jareth did not even glance at them, but pulled a crystal ball out of the air and looked into it.

The face of a middle-aged man appeared. _He's an elf,_ Sarah realized as she caught sight of a pointed ear. Jemima's eyes went wide and she whispered, "Papa!"

The image didn't hear her, but studied Jareth with green eyes. His hair was red and so was his short, neatly-trimmed beard and mustache. A frown crossed his handsome features. Jareth nodded respectfully to him.

"King Orson," he addressed the elfin king of Sunset Kingdom. The image did not move or reply.

"I suppose you have heard," Jareth went on, "that Xavier has proposed war upon me and my kingdom."

At this, King Orson's eyes widened. "I had not heard," he said with surprise. His voice was deep and musical, wonderful to listen to.

"Really?" Jareth asked raising his eyebrows in feigned shock. "His people are marching out as we speak."

Jemima gasped and Ada worried her hands.

"That is outrageous!" the elfish king replied. "Why did he say nothing?"

Jareth ignored the question, wondering himself why Xavier had not yet contacted Orson. He probably had not contacted King Adair and Prince Kamal either then. "I have a proposition for you. Help me defeat Xavier and his, for he only wishes to take over the whole Underground, starting with my city."

"If I do?"

"I will return your daughter and her maid-companion."

"Unharmed."

"They were never harmed, I assure you."

Orson nodded. "But we could never make it in time."

It was Jareth's turn to nod. "My forces will hold them until you arrive to help. I ask that you contact Old King Adair and Prince Kamal as well."

Orson sighed as if suddenly very tired. "It is done. I will go prepare my men." He started to turn and the image started to fade.

"Wait"

Orson turned as the image flickered back. Jareth's eyes softened.

"Before you leave, perhaps you would like to speak to your daughter."

Orson's eyes widened as Jareth handed the crystal to Jemima who took it gently.

"Papa?"

"Jemima. How are you child? Is everything all right? How is Ada? Does he treat you well?" His voice was quieter and full of affection and worry as he spoke to his daughter.

Jemima smiled through tear-filled eyes. "Yes Papa, Ada and I are fine. He treats us very well, Papa, like royal guests." She paused and her father smiled warmly.

"How is Mama? And Donovan? Are they well? Do you have word of Kamal and his father?"

"Yes daughter, they are fine, do not worry. We miss you and Ada very much."

"We miss you as well." Jemima's eyes were watering and Ada bit her lip as she stood silently beside her mistress.

Sarah felt oddly embarrassed and looked away as father and daughter spoke. Only then did she notice Jareth quietly shooing the last of the goblins out of the room.

He looked over and met her eyes. She nodded and followed him out to give the elves some privacy.

"What can I do?"

Jareth looked at her.

"I must be able to do something," Sarah insisted.

Jareth looked at her tiredly and turned his back to look out the window. He propped one foot on the low windowsill and looked out over the land. "I wish I could tell you to do nothing but stay here, where you will be safe." His voice was soft.

Sarah frowned. "There is a war and you expect me to stay here, watching you lead your armies out to battle?" Her voice grew louder as she continued.

He spun around to face her and Sarah cut herself off to glare at him.

He gripped her shoulders, albeit tightly. "No, but I will not have you anywhere near the battle," he hissed. His grip wasn't enough to hurt Sarah, but it got her attention and kept her from pulling away. "What if something bad should happen? What would we do? Your friends? What would I do?" He softened his voice and his hands on her shoulders. "I could never forgive myself. And what of your family? What would I tell them?"

"Jareth," Sarah said quietly. "I don't want you to go alone. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I can help, I know I can, and I want to. Please, let me help you. Tell me how."

The way she looked up at him and asked so sweetly, that she wanted to help _him,_ Jareth couldn't help it anymore. He drew her closer to him, tenderly and wrapped his arms around her. "I know, Sarah. We will have to plan and train you."

Sarah sighed against him.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned, Sarah blushing, to find Jemima and Ada standing in the doorway. Sarah and Jareth pulled away from each other.

Jemima was trying to hide a smile as she approached them. She held out the crystal ball to Jareth. He looked at it and it popped in her hand. She seemed a little startled, but recovered quickly.

"What is the plan your Majesty?" Jemima asked with a smile.

Xavier sat on his horse, thinking. His army was going to march out, him at the lead. He would take over the Underground, starting with Jareth, who was the only one holding him back.

The Goblin King was cleaver; always a step ahead. He had tried to get rid of him before. He recalled the poison slipped into the King's glass while he was a guest in the Goblin City. Jareth had caught him, and never trusted him again. It was then that Jareth had found out his intentions.

Then he had kidnapped Princess Jemima. Perhaps to keep her father's kingdom under his control. Again, he had not been quick enough. How had the Goblin King known, anyway? Xavier himself had been planning the same thing, forcing the princess to be his bride to unite their kingdoms. Once Kamal was killed, he could easily take the third elvish kingdom for himself. Plans were set, traps laid, but Jareth beat him there. Furious at having his prize stolen away, he redoubled his efforts against Jareth.

Another horse rode up beside him, interrupting his thoughts. Prepared to let his anger take over and kill the intruder, he realized it was Macavity, his advisor and general to his number one troop. He nodded to the lanky elf whose golden eyes glinted insanely. [1]

"Sire, forgive me for interrupting," Macavity said and he flashed an evil grin.

Certainly, Macavity did not look like he belonged in an army. He was tall, but scrawny looking. Granted, Xavier had seen the elf fight. Xavier had been impressed by his skill and the fact that he showed no mercy to any opponent.

Macavity had wild red-brown hair that fell a little below his shoulders and was mussed from wearing the helmet he now carried under his arm. There was a natural grace to him, from the way he talked to the way he held his horse's reins.

"Something for you, Macavity?" Xavier asked, not looking at him.

"Nothing sire," Macavity replied.

Xavier snorted. "You mean to say you came up here for company? Or perhaps to chat."

Macavity's grin broadened. "Perhaps so." He paused looking forward again.

Xavier ignored him. Macavity was the only other he trusted with his full plans, and Macavity was just as evil as himself. If they won, which they planned to do, Macavity would remain as his advisor. He also gained wealth and power, what more could he -could any of them- want?

A grin that matched Macavity's own crossed his dark features. "By this time tomorrow, I will be taking over Goblin City."

Macavity faced him and they both laughed.

Jareth spent the rest of the day preparing his troops for battle. Xavier's armies would be here by tomorrow, but no sooner. They could not travel so fast.

His best soldiers worked to make sure everyone knew their proper places. Everyone needed armor and weapons. Patrols were set up throughout the grounds, archers in trees and on the tops of the walls, spearmen around nasty turns, and his fighting machines driven by goblin pilots waiting stood still and silent, waiting.

It was then that Sarah saw that "Goblin King" was a bit of a misnomer. He ruled over the fieries, rock beasts like Ludo, dwarves like Hoggle, and the loyal little foxes like Didymus, to name a few familiar to her. These different people massed as well to aid their king. Knowing her friends would be fighting as well made her more determined to help.

Many of his goblins would be in the Labyrinth. This was where Sarah was especially needed. Jareth painstakingly trained her to get the Labyrinth to do as she wished in a way that would help. She trained the Labyrinth to recognize Jareth's people. They would have easy passage to and from their posts. If the need to retreat arose, they would practically vanish. Some of the Labyrinthine inhabitants volunteered to help show the way—they knew the passages no matter how Sarah changed them.

Slowly, Sarah learned to work the Labyrinth and Jareth left her to it. She provided hiding places for Jareth's troops and hidden stores for extra weapons and supplies. She did her best to ingrain the Labyrinth with her need to protect from Xavier and his troops. The strangest part was that she could _feel_ the Labyrinth listening to her, like a dog that is eager to please. The more she worked with it, the more she felt that it truly was a living thing. As such, she began to speak to it in her head, asking it to do one thing or another, thanking and praising it when it was successful. Illogical as it seemed, she was sure the Labyrinth appreciated such gestures.

She also learned to draw energy from the Labyrinth, which was filled to bursting with power. _When this is all over, I need to remember to ask Jareth where it all comes from!_

Jareth told her to open her mind and take in the power. If she wanted something badly enough, the power would shape itself to her needs. "This is rough, shoddy training, but unfortunately we haven't time for anything better. You must let your will shape the power." She spent much time thinking about what she could do. Surely she could at least throw the magic at the troops and do some damage, or aim at their weapons to disarm them. She stored all of her ideas away for use the next day.

Hours later she came out of her trance and went in search of Jareth. He was in the largest dining hall, dinner just finishing up and Jareth finished addressing his people.

"Get a good night's rest," Jareth advised everyone that evening. "You will need it."

Notes:

[1] Yep, Macavity. In case you don't know, he is from Cats, the musical. (Jemima is in that too, but I used her name because it means 'dove') Just for the record, Cats does not belong to me either... tho I really *really* wish it did...

-_-; Another short chapter, sorry *wince*

Wow! Lot's cleared up in this chapter, ne? Making more sense now?

I think I'm avoiding the actual fight; I just drag everything else on. It probably will not be very good; I have never written battle "scenes" before. It will be interesting.

Also, I know this is horrible, but I forgot how the story will end... I mean, I bet you can all guess, ne? But I was going to do something with Sarah and her family or something... I don't remember! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

Little note: Xavier is pronounced either as Ex avier (the 'avier' like it looks pretty much, long "a" and the "i" is like a long "e" and then "er") or I pronounce it as a Z, like xylophone... thought some might like to know about that. *sg*

Ok, and my Thank yous! *huge grin*

CrystalMoon Maiden: Wow! That's a high compliment! Thank you so much!

zip: ^_^ Thanks again for reviewing!

iria702: Me too! Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter.

draegon-fire: Yeah, Xavier found her missing. He doesn't care much though, he just wants to get back at our beloved Goblin King.

BatBLady: Nope! Not award-winning, but that's alright! Thank you!

Mistress of Darkness: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this one as well! ^_^ I hope you got my review for your story too.

Nicolle: Wow! Thank you! I'm glad you like it! ^_^

Thanks for reading all of you that have reviewed. It makes me so happy and makes me try to write better and faster!

*sigh* I have been writing this fanfiction for a whole year now! I started June of last year! Wow! Now you see how slow it goes sometimes! *laughing*


	9. Chapter Eight: War

Sorry it took a while; this was pretty hard for me to write. First battle I've ever tried to write, so I apologize if it isn't very good, but practice will make it better! ^_^

I re-posted the last chapter with some changes in the ranks, thanks to shed and Mevneriel! ^_^

Discalimer: You know the drill, I don't own it, though I wish I did!

Chapter Eight: War

Sarah watched Jareth at the head of his goblin army. It seemed a joke; his army. All the little goblins that she had gone up against in the Labyrinth five years ago lined up to go to war with elves! Five years ago, it had just been her and her friends against them. Of course, it wasn't Jareth's full army then, but against elves... Sarah didn't want to think about the outcome. Jareth assured her many times that, at the time, what part of his army she had been "fighting" was drunk; this was different.

Sarah watched Jareth. He was mounted on a tall black stallion, clothed in armor. Most of his goblins were also mounted on one type of beast or another, strange looking things those were. They were not talking, laughing, or making fools of themselves, but were quiet and sober. They lay in wait in a clearing a little ways into the Labyrinth. All of the other creatures were in position.

Sarah stayed at the back, near the outer Labyrinth walls on her fidgety brown gelding. Her horse did not like this. All the better that she would not be in the immediate battle. Jareth allowed her to come here, were she could see him clearly and see to help using her powers and the Labyrinth.

Sarah herself wore light chain mail and a helmet and Jareth had armed her with a sword, first showing her the basics and using his magic to embed it in her mind. No one would be able to tell that she had never handled a sword before. He wasn't taking any chances with her. If something should happen, he had others in the back to take her to the palace and get her immediate care.

She drew her horse to a halt. It was a good thing Beth had convinced her to take horseback riding lessons a couple years ago. She had found she really enjoyed it, though not under these circumstances.

There, over the rise of a distant hill, she could see movement. It was Xavier's army. They approached from the south, ranks upon ranks of elves.

Then they halted, facing the Labyrinth—the Goblin City's best defense—their people ready to fight. Xavier drew his sword and gave the command, "Charge!" Several ranks moved forwards, searching for ways in. Others set up catapults, ready to create their own openings.

Perhaps it was because elves innately have some magic, but it seemed that they found ways in all too quickly. Catapults loosed to bombard the walls, and a couple hit home. Moving slowly, they worked their way through the first few layers of the Labyrinth.

All at once goblins and elves moved in a wave to crash against the other in chaos. There were shouts and screams and battle cries issued from both sides as either fought to gain the advantage.

Sarah snapped out of her shock and concentrated enough to point at the next catapult stone. It disappeared before hitting the next wall. For some time she lost sight of the battle and worked to get rid of catapults and stones.

She paused when she realized that some of Xavier's forces made it to Jareth's area of the Labyrinth. Jareth was much in the thick of things, his best warriors all around him to protect him. On the other side, Xavier was much in the same position, his men ruthlessly cutting down whoever dared to approach.

Sarah could not even find words to describe the terror she witnessed. There seemed to be many more of the elves, and they, very slowly, started to drive back the resisting goblin ranks. Luckily the Labyrinth was on her side to aid her forces and trip up the elves. The front-most ranks disappeared through various passages to fall back around their king.

She saw Jareth shout something, but his words were carried away from her. However, the goblins started to fan out in rows, leaving little to no room for the enemies to pass through his enclosure. Sarah asked the Labyrinth to help protect him and she felt it strain to obey.

Some of the braver, or more foolish, Sarah could not decide, tried to cut through them and ended up lying on the ground as a result.

Jareth was right; his army was not so bad. Perhaps it was because they were fighting for their lives and homes, rather than a child. He had many different types of creatures on his side, too, and they all had different abilities. Farther off she saw a fierie throw fire at approaching elves and catapult stones rolled backwards to chase those who threw them.

Then she noticed that some had, somehow, gotten through or around the goblins, taking some from behind, and others headed toward the closer to the Labyrinth wall to cut down those who defended it. Arrows were flying from both sides with elfin archers trying to take down the goblin archers and vice-versa. Some elves ignored what went on and searched relentlessly through the Labyrinth. When she caught sight of them, she used her new-found magic to stop them, freeze them, anything to keep them from coming closer to her and the castle.

The Labyrinth warned her a touch late that a few had still slipped by. Instantly, goblins surrounded her as an elfin warrior drew closer. He took down one goblin soldier and injured another before an arrow pierced his neck and he fell to the ground.

More and more were finding their way through, though Sarah herself did not have to cross swords with them yet. However, those around her were diminishing. Those injured had to be taken away by someone, and others had to go to the places that were being more fiercely attacked. She felt the Labyrinth strengthen and close off openings at her back, trying to prevent further penetration. No one had gotten far enough to get close to the city, it told her.

"Watch your back!"

Sarah turned to see an elf on horseback riding straight for her. She drew her sword and tried to stop her fidgeting mount.

The elf swung and her horse took that moment to lurch to the side and bolt, dumping Sarah into the dirt. She looked up to see a goblin archer take down the one who tried to attack her and his horse fled rider-less after her own. She got to her feet, and readied her sword.

Two more elves on foot, one with a sword and another with a spear came at her. The goblin next to her, who had warned her before, ran to meet the one with the spear while Sarah waited for the other to come to her.

He held up his sword and lunged. The magically implanted knowledge kicked in and Sarah moved to the side and swung in on him. He was not expecting her to move so fast and he almost fell backwards.

She took advantage of his unbalanced state to bring the hilt of her sword down on his temple and knocked him unconscious.

_Not bad, for my first match, I suppose._ She couldn't bring herself to kill him however, so she made sure he was unconscious and moved away.

The goblin had already slain the one with the spear and was coming over to her when a voice stopped him.

"Well, well, who would have known the girl could fight?"

Sarah looked in the direction in which the voice came.

A scrawny looking elf on a brown horse stepped from the shadows revealing unruly auburn hair and golden eyes. Sarah raised her sword in preparation.

"I must admit, I am surprised that you did so well. Jareth must have had something to do with it," he continued, unfazed.

"And what is it you want?" Sarah asked her voice low.

He gave an insane grin that sent shivers down her spine.

"My name is Macavity, general of Lord Xavier's army. I am here on orders, from Xavier himself. I am to do away with you. Mayhap your precious Goblin King will win this war, and mayhap not." Sarah did not like the tone and sarcasm in his voice. "Either way, he will lose you. I will make sure of it." And with that, he lunged at her. Sarah, at the disadvantage because she was horseless, stumbled back frantically.

The goblin soldier stepped in front to fend him off while Sarah regained her balance. Before she was ready, her companion cried out and fell to the ground, clutching a bleeding gash in his right shoulder. Macavity ignored him and came forward, teeth glinting in the morning sunlight.

_This is not even a fair fight,_ she thought bitterly as she kept stepping back and he advanced painfully slowly. _At the very least he could dismount his horse!_

She couldn't be angry, not like this. She couldn't do this, he had the advantage, and he knew it. Perhaps if they were fighting on even ground, she might win, he was over-confident. Her pace increased, but his remained the same.

A horse's neigh broke through to her and she chanced a look over her shoulder.

What she saw surprised her. It was the unicorn. The very same that had been locked in Xavier's castle that Jareth had set free.

Macavity was astonished and he stared at the beast as she made her way towards Sarah who ran to meet the mare.

_Get on,_ the unicorn instructed. Sarah obeyed, swinging herself onto the mare's bare back. _Do not worry, I will not let you fall,_ the unicorn's voice in Sarah's head assured her. Sarah nodded, placing her trust in the beast.

Mavacity snapped out of his state and scowled. He kicked his horse and came at them.

The unicorn gave out a whinny and ran to meet him. Macavity's and Sarah's swords clashed as they were brought together.

The first thing Sarah noticed was that it was harder on horseback. It did not allow her to move to her full extent. Lucky for her, Jareth's magic told her how to move. She managed to hold her own.

Macavity was the first to pull away and make the first swing. Sarah blocked, but as soon as his blade stopped, he drew back and made another attack.

All Sarah could do was defend herself, just as Macavity was forcing her to do, until he could find an opening.

He smiled with crazed satisfaction as he found one. Sarah brought her sword up just in time to stop him from slashing her from left shoulder to waist. She grimaced as blood ran from the gash in her shoulder where he had made contact and took the opportunity to swing at him.

Rather than block, he turned in his saddle to avoid the blow, but lost his balance in the process. As he tried to right himself she swung in again and made a deep cut across his chest. He glowered at her, his eyes flashing.

"You'll pay for that," he hissed through gritted teeth as he advanced again.

The unicorn moved her out of immediate danger as Macavity swung again. She blocked clumsily, starting to feel a little sick. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I will kill you, and then your silly Goblin King!" he shouted, anger glinting in his golden eyes.

Fury rose in Sarah's chest, pushing back the pain and she came at him, attacking and waiting for an opening of her own.

Suddenly a dark cloud that shone dark gold surrounded them until she could hardly see Macavity or his blade until they almost hit her. Squinting she tried to follow his movements.

_Magic?_ Sarah thought frantically as she tried to think and dodge Macavity's swings at the same time. If only she could _focus_ she could retaliate!

All she could do was defend herself and hope he didn't have any more tricks up his sleeves.

_If he keeps doing this,_ she thought, the unicorn turning when Sarah caught a silver glimmer in the smoke. _He'll surely kill me!_

"_Let your will shape the power."_ Jareth's voice rang in her mind. She took another deep breath, pressed her eyes closed for an instant and _wanted_ to win. She wanted it to end, she wanted to survive. Feeling new focus, she opened her eyes. Was it her imagination, or could she see better?

She watched that silver that occasionally showed through Macavity's spell until it got close. She took that opportunity to thrust her sword as hard as she could and it was meet by an anguished cry. Her sword was wrenched from her hand, and a thud followed.

The smoke disappeared suddenly and she looked to see Macavity's horse galloping off into the distance and Macavity on the ground, her sword through his heart.

Notes:

Hmm... some action, ne? That was hard to write, at first. Then at about 11:30pm inspiration struck and I couldn't stop typing! I hope it's alright and you all aren't too lost -_-;;

Anyway, reading the Song of the Lioness quartet by Tamora Pierce (Really good books! All of her books are, I love to read them) really helped with the whole medieval battles.

Ack! Still not sure how the story will end! I mean, what will happen with Sarah's family... Any suggestions would be much appreciated; she can't just disappear from the real world altogether...

Next chapter coming soon, I hope! ^_^

And here are my Thank yous!

draegon-fire~ hehe, it should be fun ^_^ thank you!

shed~ *g* thank you! and thanks for clearing up the whole general/sergeant thing for me. That sounds right to me! Thank you very much

Mistress of Darkness~ Well, Xavier kind of has a plan. I kinda forgot to mention parts of his plan in the last chapter *wince* -_-; Wizards! That's a good idea! I don't know how I could work them in now... unless Macavity is a wizard... that could work! I'll see, thank you so much! ^_^ *hugs*

Born-Of-Elven-Blood~ *hehe* it's hard not to fall in love with Jareth, isn't it? Thank you! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long

Mevneriel~ Oo! Yay! Army ranks! Thank you very much! That really helped, I went back and changed Macavity to a general. Thanks for your help!

DawningImage~ (I like your name, by the way) O_O Wow! BIG compliments! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Romances are wonderful, I agree ^_^ Thank you for the compliments! I hope I don't mess my story up now! *laughing* thanks! *big hug*


	10. Chapter Nine: Aftermath

Well, here is the newest chapter. Not a lot of battles will be going on anymore. Whew!

Disclaimer: *sigh* Nope, still own nothing...

Chapter Nine: Aftermath

Sarah clumsily got off of the unicorn and removed her helmet. She knew she had to retrieve her sword, but the thought left her feeling sicker than ever. Her arms and legs shook as she moved towards the fallen elf.

The injured goblin came over to her. He had torn the hem of his shirt to use as a bandage around his shoulder. He got her sword for her, wiping it on the elfin general's clothing to clean it before handing it to her.

"My name's Teh," he introduced himself in his gruff voice. "Well fought, Lady Sarah,"

"Thank you, I think," Sarah answered weakly. "You should be resting, not out here, someone might attack again."

He was shaking his head and he looked toward the main battle. Sarah followed his gaze to see that King Orson and Prince Kamal and their forces had come and were closing Xavier's troops in from the back. She just had time to label these people as friends before the Labyrinth tried to shut them out. The fresh troops were in the process finishing off or imprisoning the last of Xavier's men shortly after. Smaller battles raged off to the sides with those elves that would not give in without a fight, but they soon lost their lives. Finally, she spotted Jareth, sitting on his steed with his unsheathed sword covered with blood. Xavier lay at his horse's feet.

As though he sensed her gaze, he looked up at her. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief to see that he was relatively unharmed. A few cuts ran along his body, but he did not seem troubled by them.

"As it is, ye should be restin', Lady. His Highness will be fit to be tied when he sees yer condition."

Just then, the pain came back in her left shoulder and she grimaced. She placed a hand on her left shoulder, which brought back the stinging sensation. It was warm, wet, and sticky with her blood. She looked at it. Macavity's sword had injured her through the chain mail, which left jagged edges in her wound.

The unicorn stepped over and Sarah looked up into her dark blue eyes. Teh moved back, quickly, unsure of the unicorn.

"You- you're all right!" Sarah said.

_Yes, thanks to you and your King,_ the unicorn replied. Her voice, or the voice Sarah heard in her head, sounded old and wise, but graceful and musical as well. It was a comforting sound.

"I did nothing, Lady Unicorn," Sarah replied. A smile lit in the mare's eyes.

_But you did. If I had not seen you while I was locked up, I surely would have gone mad. Seeing you gave me hope. You were just like me; we were part of each other, and knowing that kept me alive. Then your Goblin King rescued me; set me free again, just as he rescued you._

Sarah smiled, "I'm glad he did. It hurt me to leave you there."

The unicorn nodded her head up and down as a human would and whickered softly. _He has a gentle soul, Sarah, the Goblin King. You will be happy together. You love him, do you not?_

Sarah was startled, but blushed. "Yes, Lady, I do."

_Just as he loves you, Sarah,_ she replied.

"But, how do you know my name? I do not know yours."

_I told you, we are connected. I could see it in your eyes,_ the unicorn's mind voice and acquired an amused tone. _I have many names, but you may call me 'Chair Luna'_ [1]

"'Chair Luna'," Sarah repeated. "Thank you, without you, I would not have made it."

Chair Luna tossed her head gently, causing the sunlight to reflect on her horn. _I had to repay you and your Jareth somehow. It was the least I could do._

"Thank you all the same, Lady," Sarah said. [2]

She heard a horse's hooves drawing near and looked over to see Jareth on his stallion, his eyes worried. He dismounted and walked over to her, putting an arm about her waist to support her.

She looked up and gave a small smile.

"You are hurt," he said quietly. Sarah tried to shrug in response, and winced in pain as a result.

Then Jareth looked at the unicorn and bowed as best he could while propping Sarah up. "I must thank you for helping Sarah, Lady."

_Nonsense,_ Chair Luna replied. She _helped me before, as did you._

Jareth only nodded in acceptance.

_I must be going, there is much I must do, since I have been caged._

"Will we see you again?" Sarah asked, tears coming to her eyes.

_Someday, perhaps. I will look in on you, now and again. And you as well,_ she said turning so she could look at Jareth.

"Good bye, Lady," Jareth said with another half-bow.

Chair Luna tossed her head and turned to run into the far off forest. Sarah watched with sadness as she watched her grow smaller until she could no longer be seen. Even after she disappeared among the trees, they stood in silence, gazing into the distance. Jareth was the first to speak.

"We need to get you inside," Jareth said and in a flash of white light, they were in her bedroom.

Jareth used his magic as well as small healing skills to tend to the wound on her shoulder until it was clean and neatly bound with white linen. It was a painstaking task to remove the metal from the wound, but Sarah bore it as well as she could.

"What happened?" he asked. Sarah turned her head towards him from where she lay on her bed.

"Macavity attacked me," she answered with a tilt of her head.

"At least you are alive," he said thoughtfully and then sighed and Sarah nodded.

"Are you hurt?" she asked quietly. He studied her and saw the concern in her eyes and shook his head.

"Only a few scratches, nothing to fret over."

Sarah just nodded and reached up to his cheek where a small cut had been made. Jareth didn't move, just watched her face.

They sat in silence a while before Jareth stood. "I should check on everyone and make accommodations for our new guests. I will check on you later," he said softly before turning and walking out the door.

Jareth draped himself over his throne and looked at the crystal ball his was twirling in his hand as he thought.

He was thinking about Sarah, and everything that had happened since she came. He wondered how her feelings towards him had changed. Considering everything that had happened recently, he could safely assume that she returned much of the same feelings he had for her. Perhaps even loved him.

Now that everything was over, she would have to return soon to her own world.

Jareth was about to release a sigh when he heard talking and footsteps approaching the room. Jemima and Prince Kamal entered, smiling at each other and talking. Ada was nowhere to be seen. King Orson was in his guest quarters and his and Kamal's men put up in comfortable barracks for the night. King Adair had already been contacted by his son and Jareth the inform him of their victory. Next the rebels would need to be cleared out of the Sunset Kingdom and Crystal City.

Jemima smiled at him as he replaced his mask of indifference and nodded to the pair.

"Where is Ada?" Jareth inquired.

Jemima opened her mouth to answer when Ada's voice carried into the room.

"Right here, I went to see Sarah," she said stepping into the room, Sarah trailing behind her.

Jemima smiled at her friend and went to hug her. "Shouldn't you be resting, Sarah?"

"I'm fine, really. I rested all evening and I wanted to be sure everyone else was alright."

"Oh, Sarah," Jemima said pulling away, the biggest smile on her face. "Please, come meet Kamal."

Sarah looked up at the blond-haired, hazel-eyed elfin prince before her and curtsied as best she could without her left arm.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," Kamal said with a small bow and hesitant smile.

Sarah just smiled back and glanced at Jareth who met her eyes before she turned her gaze back.

"We were worried about you, Sarah," Ada said from behind her.

"And we are glad you are alright," Jemima added.

"Thank you. You should thank Jareth for that, I think."

Jemima just smiled at her and Kamal looked at the Goblin King. Sarah looked at him as well and again he met her eyes.

Ada cleared her throat and walked out of the room. Jemima tried to stifle a giggle and Kamal tried to hide a smile. He offered the Princess his arm and they followed Ada out.

Jareth rose and strode over to her, embracing her and stroking her hair.

"Stay here," he said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sarah replied.

"I mean, stay with me."

Sarah pulled back to look up at him. His mask was gone and he looked deeply into her eyes.

Memories flashed through her mind.

_"You don't have to have such a miserable life," he had said._

_"For a week of your time, and if you choose, you can come back or stay..."_

_"If you do not stay with me, I will never offer you your dreams again..."_

Her eyes widened as she continued to look at him. He returned her gaze, searching her eyes.

"Stay as my queen," he whispered.

"Jareth."

They looked at each other for long moments before Sarah pushed herself back into his arms.

"You want to marry me?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes."

There was a pause and for the first time in a long time, her heart filled with joy and nervousness and everything felt like it was going to be all right.

"Yes," she answered and Jareth held her tighter.

"I love you, Jareth."

"And I love you, my Sarah."

Ooo... sappy! *laughing* That might have been a little much.

Short chapter, I'm sorry about that. And it just kind of dragged on, oh well. There will only be one or two more before the story ends!

Notes:

[1] Ok, Italian (right? oh well), like Beethoven's "Chair de Luna" right? That means "The Moonlight". So all I did was take out the 'de' or the 'the'. I don't know if it's correct, but it sounds nice anyway ^_^;

[2] I don't know why I have Sarah calling Chair Luna 'Lady' it just kind of happened. Oh well ^_^

I don't remember how I was going to end the whole thing, but I figured something out! Yay! Anyway, I need to wrap the fic up soon; it's time to end it, after a little over a year of trying to write it. ^_^;

My thank yous!

draegon-fire~ yeah, *laughing* magic is a wonderful thing, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing!

Mistress of Darkness~ ^_^; Sorry the little war didn't last that long, it ended quickly, eh? Oh, well. Thank you!

Sayanna~ Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Glad you like it!

Mevneriel~ hehe, I want a unicorn too. That would be nice. Yeah, I wanted the unicorn to come back, and I think she will once more, I hope she will, anyway. Thanks!

Labyris~ Tolkien? O_o Thanks! hehe, I wish. Thank you for reviewing tho, I'm glad you like it. Seems odd that goblins and elves would team up, but that's ok! And thank you for reviewing my fic "Heart"! I'm glad you thought it was sweet ^_^

kk~ Thanks for reviewing chapter 6 too! ^_^ Labyrinth is a really good movie, too bad people don't watch it so much anymore. Same with the Last Unicorn. I like that movie too! I LOVE Cats! You do too? That's so cool! Oh, and about Sarah killing someone... I really should have talked about that more than that she felt sick... -_-;; sorry. Thank you so much!

Thank you all so much! The reviews mean a lot to me, and I keep every single one, hehe!


	11. Chapter Ten: In the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Don't own Labyrinth, characters (except for the ones I made up... which are a lot of them...) etc. Though I wish I did! Then I would hire people to make a better sequel than this! Lol!

Chapter Ten: In the Moonlight

Sarah knocked on the white painted door of the big house before her; her house. She cast a glance at Jareth who stood beside her.

He was dressed as a human in black slacks and a white dress shirt and his long hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail. He smiled reassuringly at her.

The door opened to reveal a little boy of seven years old clutching an old teddy bear. A huge grin broke out across his face and he turned and ran.

"Mommy! Daddy! Sarah's here!" he grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her to the door. Karin smiled as her son led her there, her husband Robert following behind. [1]

Sarah bent down to pick up Toby. "Hi Toby. I'm glad to see you!"

Toby laughed and bounced in her arms as Karin and her father each embraced her.

"Please come in," Karin said, inviting Sarah and her strange fiancé into the room.

Sarah put Toby down and he looked up at Jareth. He became very quiet as he studied the man Daddy and Mommy said wanted to marry Sarah.

Sarah and Jareth walked in and took seats on the couch and Sarah preformed introductions. They shook hands and talked some, getting to know each other. They asked tons of questions about them and especially about Jareth and his life, never mind that most of what Jareth told them was a lie.

His name was Jareth Arawn [2], the business manager of a successful company. He came from London when he was younger to make a living. He had run into Sarah one day at the grocery store, literally.

Still, Robert and Karin Williams bought it all.

When Sarah said she was not going back to college, they were not very happy, but she assured them that she wanted to find another school and change majors, but she did not know what she wanted to be yet, so she was still looking.

They bought that too.

So they talked all afternoon. They soon fell for all of his charms and decided that he was an excellent match for Sarah. They heartily welcomed him into their family.

Finally, Karin went to prepare dinner and Robert went to help her. Toby walked over to Sarah and took her hand, pulling to say "follow me". Sarah told Jareth she would be right back and let her little brother take her up the stairs into the hall.

"Sarah," Toby said, seriously. That worried Sarah, he never acted like this—he was normally so happy and full of energy.

"What is it, Toby? What's wrong?"

"Are you really gonna marry him?"

This surprised her. "Yes, I am."

"Why?"

Sarah paused, not understanding what was wrong.

"Because I love him, Toby."

"Oh..."

"Toby, tell me what's wrong," Sarah said.

"I remember him," Toby answered quietly. "He's the one who took me. And you saved me, remember? He wanted to make me a goblin."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Y-you remember this, Toby?"

He nodded. "And if you marry him, you will go away."

Sarah understood now. He was frightened of Jareth because Jareth changed babies into goblins. He didn't want her to go away forever. She hugged him.

"I will, but that doesn't mean I won't see you again."

"But what about the babies?"

"There won't be anymore." Sarah turned her head to see Jareth standing behind them.

"I will not take anymore, Toby. I have not, since I met you and your sister." Jareth studied the boy and smiled a little. [3]

Sarah felt a burden lift off of her shoulders at his statement. _No more stealing babies!_ She stood and Toby stood right next to her, as if glued to her side.

Jareth bent down next to him and extended his hand to the boy. Toby looked down and his eyes widened at the small crystal ball Jareth held. He moved even closer to Sarah.

"Do not worry. It's a crystal, nothing more. When you miss Sarah, or you want to check on her, just wish for it and look into the crystal. It will show her to you so you will always know that she is safe."

Toby relaxed and reached out and Jareth handed the ball to him.

"Do you love Sarah too?"

Jareth smiled at this. "Yes Toby, I do." Jareth looked up at his bride-to-be and smiled. Toby just nodded, relenting. Sarah picked him up and the three went to eat dinner.

A letter was sent to Beth, saying that she would not be coming back. Along with the letter, she sent money to pay her half of the rent for the rest of the school year.

The letter read:

Dear Beth,

I am sorry, but I have decided not to return to school, acting is not for me. I will be going to a different school next year, to decide what kind of career I would like. I am still undecided.

Here is money enough to pay my rent for the rest of the year. Sorry about just running out on you, but you will find another roommate I'm sure. I'm glad we were roommates; it was a lot fun while it lasted.

I do not know where I will stay yet, so I am at my parents' house. _Though I told her parents that Jareth and I were "apartment shopping"_. I have met someone, and I think we will be very happy together.

Please keep in touch, and send letters to my parents' house. They know how to get them to me. _Yeah, I run by to get them once a month when I go visit Toby. I need a post office box._

I will miss you, thanks for everything!

With love,

Sarah

Jemima and Kamal's wedding was held a week later in one of the enormous royal gardens in Sunset Kingdom and everyone was invited, even Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. It was a beautiful, sunny day with colorful flowers blooming all around them as they said their vows and kissed to seal them. Sarah loved it and hoped that her own wedding would be just as beautiful.

Old King Adair stepped aside, and Prince Kamal became King Kamal of Crystal City with his father to advise him while Donovan became the Prince and heir to Sunset Kingdom.

She met King Orson in person. The tall, red-haired elf was very friendly and liked to laugh. With him was his wife, Queen Selena, a tall and beautiful elf with sky blue eyes and blond hair that reached mid-thigh. She was very quiet, but always smiled and her voice sounded like chimes. Donovan had dark strawberry-blonde hair and his mother's bright blue eyes. He was a little more mischievous and witty, but also friendly, intelligent, and well-liked. Everyone had high hopes for him as the crown prince.

Old King Adair was there as well. Though old with silver hair and beard, he had life in his snapping blue eyes. He did not laugh as much as King Orson did, but he was kind, and wise. Sarah lost count of the hours she spent in his company, listening to his stories or reading aloud to him to give his old eyes a rest.

Then Jemima and Kamal left on their honeymoon, leaving Ada to take care of things in Crystal City and of Adair.

"We will see you again, don't worry," Jemima had promised Sarah and Ada nodded. "We will visit as soon as we can!"

"So everything worked out, didn't it?" Sarah asked as she and Jareth stood on a balcony looking out over the land one night.

"It did."

Sarah sighed in his arms and looked up at the night sky and the moon. "It's so beautiful here."

"I'm glad you approve," Jareth said, a small smile crossing his features.

They were silent, listening to a breeze blow across the land.

Something shimmered in the distance and moved closer. It seemed to sparkle and glow in the moonlight. Its mane and tail flowed gently in the breeze, like water. Light from the moon glinted on dark blue eyes.

"It's Chair Luna," Sarah whispered in astonishment.

Chair Luna reared, flailing her hooves and causing the moonlight to reflect on her horn. She looked their way and voiced a neigh before running off into the night.

"She is happy for us," Jareth said, when they could no longer see her. Sarah nodded against his chest.

"Jareth?" asked after a pause.

"Hm?"

"You've lived a long time, haven't you?"

He gave an ungentlemanly snort.

Sarah ignored it and continued. "But if I am human, I will grow old and die..."

Jareth hushed her with a finger over her lips.

"Yes, I should explain. Once you marry me, we are bound. Therefore your life will be expanded. You will not appear to age either. Still, you are in a human body, and they are not built to last forever, so you will live with me for about three hundred years."

"Three hundred?"

"Does it sound so horrible?" Jareth joked.

"That's not it, but it is a long time. It's hard to believe."

Jareth nodded. "For a human, that is long. Even for me, it is quite a long time. Let me finish. When you die at that time, because I am bound to you as well, I will die with you." [4]

"What?"

Jareth smiled a little. "It is true. But I would rather go with you to the Otherworld than remain here without you."

Sarah snuggled deeper into his arms. "I love you, Jareth."

"And I you, sweet."

~*The End*~

Notes:

[1] Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's Sarah's stepmother's name. I've seen it spelled "Karen" too. Oh well. And yes, her father's name is Robert; it says so in the book. ^_^

[2] I got this from , *laughing* It is very useful; I got almost all of my character names there, except Jemima and Macavity. Strangely, "Arawn" means "King of the Otherworld" (Welsh)! I found that amusing...

[3] Well, he has enough grown goblins, right? They can have their own families now, so why take more?

[4] That seems logical to me. Doesn't it? It's true; humans aren't built to live forever. Anyway...

Well, a little over a year of work and this story is what I have to show for it! It is also the longest fic I have ever written, the only multi-chapter one! I am so happy! *sniff* Too bad it's over! I'm not sure how good the ending was, sorry if you didn't like it -_-;

I am debating writing an epilogue. If that goes well, who knows? Maybe I will write a sequel? I don't know, but I doubt the sequel part...

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! Thanks so much for your help, compliments, advice, and support! It really means a lot to me! (And I still have every review I've received ^_^)

To you who reviewed my last chapter:

Labyris~ Thanks for reviewing again! And for reviewing my other fic, Heart. Thanks!

Born-of-Elven-Blood~ I'm glad you like it! I'm still waiting for more on your fic too! ^_^

Jareth_is_SO_cute~ I LOVE your name! *hehe* And your e~mail address, that's cute. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

draegon-fire~ I'm glad you thought it was cute and sappy ^_^ hehe. Thank you. I think you have reviewed on every chapter. If not, pretty darn close. Thank you very very much! *hugs*

Thank you all!


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth, the other characters (except for those I created, which happens to be most of them), etc, etc...

A few of you wanted and epilogue, so here goes nothing! (It's not very good and horribly cheesy, I'm sorry)

Oh, by the way, in my little story, fae's stop aging at about 30 (never mind that Jareth looks a bit older... eh...) and that they live for a VERY long time, if you did not catch that in the last chapter.

Also, in all other chapters, I completely neglected to mention the fact that Jareth is a fae (in my thinking, along with plenty other Laby fans) so he is... and he isn't the only one, just the most powerful ^_^ He does rule the Underground. But yes, there are other fae-creatures, all of whom are fairly high-ranking. Anyway, enjoy!

Epilogue

"They're beautiful," Sarah exclaimed softly, looking down at the two small bundles in her arms.

"They look like you," Jareth commented, putting an arm around her.

Sarah smiled. "What will we name them?"

The last couple of years had been wonderful for Sarah. She and Jareth had gotten married after Jemima and Kamal had returned from their honeymoon. Their own wedding had been just as beautiful, held in the largest garden near the castle, and for their honeymoon, they had traveled all over the Underground.

Now, two years later, they had their first children; twins, a boy and a girl. They brought even more happiness into both of their lives.

"What do you think of 'Eamon' and 'Edalene'?"

"I love them. Eamon and Edalene..."

Sarah and Jareth sat on a balcony overlooking one of the large gardens. They watched the two teenagers who sat on a bench in the garden talking. You could easily tell by their body structures that they were twins.

Eamon was the older of the two and he was quiet, shy, and intelligent, always quick to figure things out and a fast learner. He had black hair that brushed his shoulders and his father's mismatched eyes. He also had magical abilities just like Jareth's, though not as powerful or obvious. He was the heir the throne.

Edalene was quite different from her brother. She was quiet, but also witty and stubborn. She had her father's blonde hair that went down to her shoulder blades and green eyes. She had magical powers as well, only with animals, as Jareth's mother had had. Her magic was very strong and more apparent than her brother's.

The two were very close and shared a strong bond. It was almost as if they could read the other's mind.

"Do you remember, Jareth, when Eda was afraid of storms when she was young?" Sarah asked as she gazed at her children.

"How could I forget? She would always go into Eam's room," Jareth answered.

Sarah smiled. "And crawled in bed with him because he was never afraid." She paused. "They really are close."

"The share a sort of magical bond. They don't need to read each others' thoughts, they just know. They know where the other is or when one needs help. That is true of many twins." Sarah nodded.

"They will always be close, and close to home, I hope."

"Of course they will, love," Jareth assured her. Sarah nodded again and they turned their eyes to their children walking out of the garden.

About 150 years later...

Sarah watched as Eamon's new bride walked towards her son and smiled through her tears. Eamon was marrying to a fae named Eolande. She was strikingly beautiful with red hair and lively violet eyes. She was remarkably kind and gentle with no temper to speak of, light-hearted and funny. More out-spoken in comparison to her quiet and reserved son who wore a huge smile as he watched his new bride.

Jareth put his arm about her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"It's so beautiful, Jareth," Sarah whispered. Jareth nodded, understanding.

"Remember our wedding, sweet?" Jareth asked, loud enough for only Sarah to hear.

"Of course. It was the happiest day of my life."

Jareth smiled and kissed the top of her head. In good humor he whispered, "And the past years have not been so bad either."

Sarah giggled quietly against his shoulder. "Not at all."

After the wedding, Sarah and Jareth approached the bride and groom, as well as Eda who took a place at her brother's side, smiling. _At least they will be staying here,_ Sarah thought, hugging her son tightly.

A few years after that...

Edalene became engaged to an elf who was heir to his father's throne in Crystal City named Zalman. As the son of Kamal and Jemima, he was kind and adventurous and happened to raise the best horses in the Underground, which Eda was thrilled with. He was tall with brown hair and warm brown eyes and his skin was tanned from working outdoors. He was perfect for Eda, someone calm to sooth her when she got worked up.

Sarah stared remorsefully out the window as she watched her daughter ride off with Zalman to spend time with him and his family. Edalene would live with Zalman, not with her own family. It was fitting, however, since one day Zalman would be king.

A cool, gloved hand rested on her shoulder.

"She will not be gone forever," Jareth whispered as he too watched their daughter leave.

Sarah sighed. "I know, but it is hard to watch them leave, all grown up." She sniffed.

"I know, love. However, she did promise to visit often, after she married, and they are not married yet. They don't live so far away. It will be a good excuse to see Jemima, Kamal, and Ada more often, as well."

Sarah nodded in agreement as they watched Eda disappear into the distance.

Sarah walked into Eolande's room smiling. She looked at the small bundle in her daughter-in-law's arms.

"She is beautiful," Sarah whispered.

Eolande beamed at her, despite how tired she was. Eamon sat next to her to look at their new daughter. She had a little brown hair on top of her small head and she was wrapped in clean, white cloth.

Jareth stood off to the side watching. Sarah had been thrilled about the new baby, she could not wait to spoil her with attention, "As a grandmother should," she had claimed. In spite of the impassive look on his face, he was happy for his son.

His son's training was almost over, Eam would be a wonderful king, Jareth was sure of it. In a few years, Jareth would be stepping down from his throne, to let Eam take over. For a time, he would serve as his son's advisor. Sarah had been pleased to learn this as well.

"Oh! Look at her eyes! They are beautiful!" Sarah's exclamation brought Jareth back to the present. He calmly walked over and looked into his granddaughter's bright blue-violet eyes.

"Edalene!" Sarah jumped up and hurried to greet her daughter and son-in-law. She hugged Eda, careful not to disturb the child in her daughter's arms.

The little fae-boy squirmed in his mother's arms. Sarah laughed and picked him up.

The boy laughed as she bounced him gently and Edalene laughed with him while Zalman smiled. He had Jareth's mismatched eyes, Zalman's brown hair, and Eda's smile.

Jareth and Eamon came to greet them, Jareth inspecting his grandson and Eam pulling his twin into a hug.

"How old is he now?" Jareth asked as the child reached out to him.

"Two," Zalman answered in his quiet voice. Jareth nodded.

"And another on the way," Eda smiled happily, her hand on her belly.

"A daughter, I would bet on it," Zalman added with a large smile. Eda chuckled.

Sarah pulled Jareth aside. "Can you believe it?" she asked quietly. "Another grandchild!"

"Yes, another for you to spoil," Jareth said, trying not to smile. Sarah didn't try to hide her happiness and she nestled into Jareth's arms.

"Everything is perfect, don't you think?" Sarah asked as they lay in bed one night not long after the birth of Edalene's second child, a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yes love, I believe it is," Jareth answered softly, wrapping his arms about her.

Eda had just gone home from her most recent visit to the Goblin City, promising her parents and brother, as well as her young son, to come back soon.

Eamon and Eolanda had taken over the ruling of Goblin City and their daughter was growing up into a beautiful young fae.

"Time seems to pass so quickly," Sarah said sadly. Jareth just nodded and she whispered, "Our time is almost up."

"We will always be together, Sarah, I promise you."

Sarah blinked back tears. Jareth held her closer and started to hum

_/There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes.../_

She began to feel sleepy and snuggled up next to him. "Thanks, Jareth. I love you."

"And I love you, my sweet Sarah," Jareth whispered into the dark just before Sarah drifted off.

Some 100 years later…

Jareth and Sarah lay on their bed together talking softly about anything and everything. Eamon and Edalene stood off to the side, sniffing and holding onto each other. Eolande held her grown daughter's as they stood back further next to Zalman and his two, grown children. They were crying softly as well with Zalman and his son trying to be strong for the others.

Eda leaned her head on her twin's shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers. "I cannot believe this is happening," she whispered, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. Eam nodded, not trying to hide his tears as the other males seemed to be doing.

"It is hard," Eam replied, voice just as quiet.

For Sarah and Jareth, the other voices faded into the background until they could only hear each other. Sarah moved her hand towards her husband who reached out to grasp it.

"I love you, Sarah, always," Jareth whispered, his voice barely audible.

Sarah heard him. "I love you too, Jareth." Her voice was only heard by him.

"Are you scared?"

"You are here with me, I have nothing to fear."

Jareth smiled. "We will be together again in our afterlives, where we will wait for our children."

Sarah nodded. Jareth could not see her, but he knew she had.

"This is not good-bye, love."

"I know Jareth, I know."

They squeezed each other's hand and smiled softly.

At once they both whispered, "I love you, always have and always will."

And they slipped into a peaceful sleep together; a sleep neither would ever wake up from.

Name Guide:

Jareth~ form of 'Gareth'(Celtic/Gaelic) meaning gentle (I found this funny)

Sarah~ princess (Hebrew)

Jemima~ dove (Hebrew)

Kamal~ the perfect one (Hindi)

Adair~ noble, exalted (English)

Orson~ a bear (Latin)

Selena~ the moon (Greek)

Donovan~ dark warrior (Celtic/Gaelic) (I LOVE this name!)

Ada~ noble, kind (German)

Xavier~ new house (Latin) (New house? Strange...)

(Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, and Macavity were not found, but I think I remember reading somewhere that Macavity had to do with calamity, chaos, etc. ^_^)

Eamon~ wealthy protector (Celtic/Gaelic)

Edalene~ noble king (Celtic/Gaelic) (King? I don't know)

Eolande~ violet flower (Celtic/Gaelic)

(I realize all the names are Celtic/Gaelic and most start with 'E', but the names are so pretty! ^_^)

Zalman~ peaceful and quiet (Hebrew)

The End! *sniff* The idea of a "bitter-sweet" ending came from Born-of-Elven-Blood. Thank you so much for your support throughout my fic, as well as everyone else who reviewed! I hope you liked it, even if it isn't very good.

Now that I think about it, I wish I had put something about Toby in, as well as something about the elves.

And according to my fic here, faes do die eventually, but they live for a VERY long time...

Thank yous for my last chapter:

Mistress of Darkness~ Thank you so much! I think you have reviewed almost, if not all of, my chapters. I thank you for your support! I'm glad you liked it ^_^ No sequel, but is the epilogue with their children work out? I'm glad you liked the ending. That makes me feel all happy! Thank you SO much!

draegon-fire~ You reviewed again! Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last name I used. I got them all from ! Hehe, anyway, thanks SO much for your support and comments throughout my story!

Born-of-Elven-Blood~ Oh! Thank you so much! And thank you for the idea to write about them dying together, though it isn't as short as I intended it to be. I hope you enjoyed it! Your praise means a lot to me! *sniff* Thanks so much for your support, comments, and help! Keep going on your story! I can't wait to read more! ^_^

Thank you to all who reviewed before also!

Please review and tell me what you think, please? Tell me what I could have done better, etc. Thank you!


End file.
